The Lies That Come Between Us Rebekol ff
by tv worshipper
Summary: All those Years ago they gave in to how they felt even though it was wrong . For months they were happy and in love but then Rebekah was left pregnant and scared . She ran away hiding the baby from Kol . Returning to her family months later nothing would ever be the same again Even after all the centuries Rebekah is plagued with the lies she told to Kol who she still loves .
1. Chapter 1

Farewell by Rihanna

Dead Man Walking The script

Brutal Love Green Day

Here it is part one ;) hope you will like. Thanks so much for all your guys support on my other Rebekol one the Heart Wants What it Wants. I hope you will learn to love this one too. It set on the night that Esther Returns but for most of the story it will be from Rebekah memory as she relives her past and all the mistakes Kol and her made over the years. Words getting lost and secrets keeping them apart.

"Rebekah opens the Damn Door Now Dont let Klaus do this to You Again Its all lies you are ..."

Kol words were cut off to me I couldn't process anything but the pain. The Pain of the past and of the future that I never would be able to have. It was my entire fault I had given up my one chance of a family all those years ago and now I would always have to pay the price.

We had just been downstairs in the drawing room our mother just walking back in to our life's once again. I had only got Finn and Kol back and now we had our mother our family was whole again.

Klaus was still brooding in the corner listing to our conversation. It was about 3 in the morning, Esther and Elijah had retreated to sleep and we were conversing on what we wanted to do with our lives. Now that we had a second chance.

Kol was still fuming with Klaus about being daggered in the back but he was trying for my sake to not make a fight. I could tell he wanted to catch up on all he missed and just have fun . Finn was Finn always saying he would stay by mother's side helping her in whatever cause she planned next.

Then it was my turn trying to bring my trembling hands under control I got my courage and I admitted what I wanted

"I'd like to go back to university maybe take a course in English literature"

I had never been able to chose something I wanted over the 1000 thousand years id been running with Klaus from Mikel.

We were always picking up and leaving I knew why we had to but now he was dead there was no reason to live in fear anymore. Finn thought this was a respectable choice and would be good for me ,Kol trying to hide his amusement at the mundaness of it all said

"whatever you want sister I will be happy for you but try to have some fun too ,there are lots of campus parties don't study to hard all the time . "

I flashed him a go fuck yourself wink while he chuckled over his whiskey trying to feign his hurt at that action. I hesitantly leaned over the sofa staring at Klaus waiting to hear his view on my proposal. He was staring at me intently

"Clearly you been drinking too much Bekah if you think you have a shot with this stupid Idea."

"What will you do next get married pop out a few kids , your life becoming the odd food shopping trips or coffee with the mum "

"Grow up your vampire for god sake and you will never have that simple life you crave with the family and the baby that is yours that you will hold in your arms."

"Go screw yourself Klaus you claim to love us but you can't even support me when I have sacrificed every opportunity I craved just so I could be by your side as we kept on trying to evade Father . "

I rushed off the sofa I wouldn't let Klaus see the tears that were falling from my cheeks.

I heard Kol raise to start to follow me but then his progress was halted by Klaus baiting him

"Really you going to continue to follow her around like some lost puppy still after all this time she never needed you back then and she won't now."

"To her you are just the womanising brother who offers her nothing but a chance to be immature with "

There was a scuffle of some sort as it sounded like Kol managed to pin Klaus against the wall and was holding him by his throat

"Say what you want Nik you know nothing about how I care about our family and Rebekah so if you hurt her again I might just rip your heart out,"

Klaus was snarling now trying to battle out of his grip

"Not so strong are you brother without the dagger in your hand ready to stab me in the back again " Kol hissing in Klaus face now .

Kol threw Klaus to the ground the marble making a horrible echo as he was shoved upon it. Kol exited the room his warning clearly received but still Nik couldn't help bait him further.

"you will pay for this Kol mark my words you be in that box sooner than you think again but enjoy the fresh air while you can " but Kol didn't give him another second of his time .

I could hear Kol running through the hallways searching for me but I just couldn't face him rushing to the stairs I used my vampire speed to climb them.

Finally I reached the bathroom as I slammed the lock in place and set myself over the sink bringing my gaze to face my tear stained broken expression in the mirror.

Now here was Kol trying to make me open the door but I was lost ...lost in the past reliving a secret that no one ever knew that I had never shared with anyone ever. I gave birth to a beautiful perfect baby; I had a chance at the happy ending with the man I loved but that man was my brother Kol.

But he never knew that I once held our baby in my arms or that I was too young and scared to ever tell him I was carrying his child. My mind wondered back to the moment it all started where my life changed forever.

It was the night of the summer dance ,I had just turned 18 a month ago and my parents were trying to find me a suitor so I could be wed and stop being another mouth to feed for my father .

The whole town was in attendance , I was being escorted by a farmer's son called David . He was sweet funny and very handsome but something felt wrong in my heart.

I couldn't put my finger on it but ...

The music started to play the harps began to start a slow tune James let me settle my head to rest on his shoulder as we held on to each other slowly but something else was effecting my body not James making my body shake and tremble.

My eyes were locked with Kol as he danced with my friend Madeline. Our gaze never broke from one another Kol staring at me intently he seemed to wonder why I was so on Edge. His eyes were so beautiful and they always seemed like embers in a fire warm rich in colour and mesmerizing.

That's when it hit me like a dagger to the heart. I was in Love with Kol how could this be my brain screamed in protest but I knew without a shadow of a doubt and I had been avoiding this truth being too terrified to face it.

It only took me seeing him with someone else to make me see I wanted him... My body collapsed under the weight of this reveal I stumbled in to James. He stopped, holding me tight till my feet steadied.

Before I even let him get a word out I pulled myself away managing to gasp "I'm feeling unwell I need some fresh air please don't let me ruin your night. IL Be back later " as I caught my dress between my fingers lifting it slightly so as not to trip over the hem as I fled from the dance and away from my family .

So I ran and ran as far as my feet could carry me before My unsteady feet gave way and I feel to the floor .Holding my head in my hands till my thumping heartbeat slowed a little and my breaths became more settled .

Finally after a few moments I brought my head up to observe my surroundings. I was by the stream deep in the forest the place where I always felt most safe there was a field of flowers to the side where I would come to gather them to bring back to decorate the house.

God how could I go back home face my family and Kol now I felt the bile rise up in my throat. For all our life's Kol and I had been close. He was my best friend and I always felt different around him then my other brothers ,but I never truly understood why I buried all the creeping fears down till I even fooled myself it seems .

Perhaps if I got Married to David and we moved away to a nearby Village I could survive with this, it wouldn't hurt me as long as I didn't have to face Kol every day .I just couldn't live with this longing and have to be around him each day .The thought of him finding out how I felt and him not feeling the same would destroy me.

Then I heard some scuffling behind me ,grabbing a rock in my hand in case I was in danger , I turned round ready to face this person who had avoided me in my confessional break down.

"Kol" I gasped in horror that he was the one who had followed me . This was the last thing I needed fate was truly cruel as I dropped the rock to thud beside my feet.

Kol just came beside me catching me in his grasp running his palms over my arms as he tilted my face examining me checking for signs of illness I didn't have. He placed his fingertips over my forehead checking me for a temperature . His eyes were filled with worry at my reaction my breaths were coming out in small hitches unable to catch a breath.

"Sister what's wrong breathe you don't have a fever, but you are flushed and can't stop shaking. " Kol laid his forehead over mine watching me struggle to control my breathless pants.

All I could feel was his body against mine holding me close to him and it tore me inside this was wrong I shouldn't feel this way.

"Rebekah its ok "he said cupping my face between his fingers

"Look at me I'm a master in Breathing just follow me maybe you are having some reaction to some food for the feast."

"Let's go home sister I will take care of you I always have I always will "

I was drowning in my emotions I was falling so deep and this was torture with one revelation my whole world was changing. I just needed to know one thing the one thing that was giving me a shred of hope that maybe Kol felt something more for me then just our family bond.

Taking Kol by surprise I managed to throw him back off me giving me some space as I wrapped my arms around my side turning my back from him struggling to find the courage to say this

. "Kol ... Why were you ... Staring at... me at the dance ... watching me for every moment... Please ... I... just need to ask you this and... Please ... Kol ... why?

Before I had time to catch another breath Kol was crushing his body to wrap around mine from behind catching me in a hug his arms cradling around my waist.

"Rebekah why are you asking me this ... I watch out for you always I just want you to be happy and have the life you deserve you always watching out for all of us and its time someone makes sure you are appreciated. "

Kol's breaths caressing my ears as his whispers.

Twisting round so his face met mine I brought my eyes to linger over his but there was more he was nervous there was something else he was hiding from me

"Kol do you want to know why I left in such a rush, it's as I realised something and it ...terrifies me ".

"Wherever life takes me I just want you to know that I love you too and I want you to be happy and have the love you act like you not worthy of . "

"You are worthy Kol even when you act like you don't need anything but entertainment to be happy in this world."

"I just wanted you to know that "I uttered as I brought my palm to brush against his cheek.

Laying my head over his troubled heartbeat I just sighed breathing him wishing so hard that he wasn't my brother and that I was holding him as a lover as he began to run his fingers though my hair till my breathing stilled to normal .

After what felt like an eternity Kol finally broke the silence

"We should get back they will start to worry about us soon but you are too kind to worry about my happiness sister."

"I don't deserve happiness. I was hopeful for a moment that you meant something else with your words but..."

"What do you mean" my head darting up begging him to continue with his sentence. "

"please Rebekah I don't want to say anything more, it's safer this way I just hoped you might of finally realised something and perhaps felt the same but doesn't matter, please you are exhausted don't worry about it ."

"Tonight will soon be a memory, and ...

Kol fingers came to rest over my lips silencing my attempt to speak

" soon you will have a wonderful husband and a family of your own and you will no longer need your cryptic and playful brother by your side watching out for you "

A single tear fell over my face Kol leaning in to brush it away with his fingertip as he battled with the emotions that were troubling him. Finally he couldn't hold back what was affecting his mind and he just gave in admitting defeat.

"It just sister sometimes I pray we were not brought in to this life as family but that you were someone I could take care of more and I know this is wrong but I just ..."

Before I even realised it my lips were upon Kol kissing away the fear .Kol eyes were in shock he was speechless for the first time in his life he kept on watching me like this was all a dream he was creating. Finally I gave him the evidence he needed to prove this wasn't all on him.

"Kol you were right tonight I finally realised I craved you more then I should and that you were the only person I wanted to be dancing with. "

Intertwining my fingers with Kol's I leant up brushing my lips over his my tongue tracing their outline. They were perfect soft and so full and they felt like they were made for mine. Kol moaned now as he gripped my waist pulling me tight to him as our kiss deepened his tongue joining with mine tangling to lay with mine. When it became too intense for us both to stand we settled on the grass Kol laying over me the noise of the river giving way to our moans as we finally joined our bodies together Kol kissing me slowly taking me through my first time as he whispered he loved me and always would .

I never wanted this moment to end my head was over his heart his hands trailing over my arms as he kissed the top of my head gently as we watched the stars till the night gave way to a new day .

From then on everything changed. Mine and Kol's life became stolen moments every moment in life was leading to the next time we could sneak out and be together. I was hopelessly in love I needed Kol with an intensity that had not dimmed.

But I had withdrawn myself from life never spending time with my friends or with David when he had called. All I craved was Kol's. I knew it was unhealthy but he was all I needed by my side now.

I knew that Kol loved me through everything but we were too scared to talk about the future the fear that this would one day soon be over and we would have to go back to the way it was before. We just lived in our ignorance neither wanting to risk it with questions and what ifs.

Two months later everything shifted from under my feet. MY Monthly cycle was late. Mother had explained to me enough what that meant I was carrying a child .Mine and Kol child. I was terrified the reckless love we had given in to many times was threatening our whole world.

MY family how would they live with the shame if I brought a Child in to this world as an unmarried women. I couldn't let Kol risk everything for me and the baby if he didn't want to be by my side for the rest of our life. Our father would most likely beat Kol to a bloody pulp before killing him if they ever found out he was the father of my baby and the man I loved and probably would all my life .

My world was crashing around me there was no way out for me they only way was that I could leave. It would kill me not being able to say goodbye especially to Kol but this was my only chance to get away before my family stopped me.

MY brothers and fathers were out in the fields and my mother had done to the river to soak our clothes. Grabbing a trunk I stuffed a few robes ,some money I had been saving for Kol birthday gift and my favourite drawing that Nik had done of me sitting on a log Kol to my side helping bandage my leg that I had cut on a sharp stone . .

Choking back the tears I quickly wrote my letter to my family explaining I was lonely here I was 18, and I wanted to travel a new community. That I loved them all and I would be back in some months. Taking one last look I shut the door on the only home I had ever known and trailed my trunk behind me through the forest avoiding the town so no one would see me leave.

After hitching a ride on a cart that I met on the forest trail, with an old man as my only companion we rode in to a new village. The others we had passed had all been small and I was fearful that someone might now my parents at least by their trade.

MY mum had a large pharmacy and people travelled far to buy relief for their loved ones. This landscape was mainly fields but with a sizable town and an inn. Finally I found what I had been searching for a Pharmacy over the years I had learnt enough about medicine from my mother and regularly helped her in the shop.

Crossing my fingers I prayed to god that he would be kind and there would be some position. The shop was run by an old man who for a better guess must have been in his 50.

Deciding that honesty about my pregnancy was the best path for the most past I said I had come searching for new work and explained the skills I had in the trade . I claimed to have been engaged to a young man who had lost his life in an accident at a mill and that I had found out I was with child.

The man pondered for a few moments before he finally uttered that the job was mine if I wanted he could do with some extra help around the place since his wife had passed away and there was a bed where I could sleep. AS long as I didn't mind working though my pregnancy he would have no issues.

So this became my new life, I continued to grow feeling the life Kol and I had made inside my stomach as my body changed completely. For the first few months I was plagued with morning sickness but soon it subsided.

In the days it was fine the guy name who was Henry took me under his wing and treated me like the daughter he never had. He and his wife had never been able to have kids sadly. After work we would eat and he would read me fantastical stories of all genres and that was when my love of English literature began. For those moments I could forget everything and live those characters never knowing where the story would end but enjoying the ride.

However the nights were torture I cried myself to sleep every night wishing I could just hold Kol again that ,I could see his smile or just laugh with him again . He was so much more than my brother he was the man I loved and my best friend. However much I missed him I couldn't let him give up everything and risk his life for our baby.

A few times I thought about sending a letter back explaining myself to my family and how life was progressing but it was too hard it was easier to act like this was all a dream and it soon is over. Perhaps this way was easier Kol would forget me see me a infatuation and meet someone else that he could settle down with and have the life I wanted him to have.

So the months ticked by this small existence carrying on but then in April I collapsed on the floor sharp pains attacking my body . It was time my baby was coming I was terrified thank god for Henry he called the doctor who rushed me to the back and prepared me for labour.

The pain was agonizing tearing me apart. I kept on Pushing like the doctor said but It was so exhausting. All I wished in this moment was that Kol was hugging me from behind holding my hands and just telling me it would be ok. I wasn't so scared anymore with that thought it was almost over with one final push I brought our baby in to this world the strong cries ringing out filling the room. . Henry was wiping my brow from the sweat with a cloth smiling at me his tears reflecting on the surface as the doctor cleaned the baby.

Finally the doctor came round wishing me congratulations saying I had a strong healthy very beautiful baby boy. Cradling him to my side I stared in to his eyes that were the shame shade as mine but he had Kol dark hair and elf like features even Kol's chin. He was perfect his little fingers went to wrap around mine as he just watched me back gargling a small smile breaking over his face. Tears were streaming down my face falling over his small patch of hair.

Never had I felt this much love for a person since Kol But this baby he was all I wanted to protect I needed him to have a chance at a life with both a mother and father who would have no risk In having him in their life .

The doctor soon departed as Henry took my baby to the cradle bringing it to rest by my side as my body gave in to sleep the last sound was my son laughing as Henry played with him . The cries woke me from my slumber I bent down cradling him as he drank from my breast till he calmed. Henry came over to me as we sat over the table.

"So this is really goodbye isn't it I will be so sad to see you go you were the child I never had with my darling Mary "

Henry voice began to crack slightly. We had discussed this in length my plan now. There was a local family in town that were unable to have children .They had a good stable home and were clearly in Love. In the morning I would hand over my baby saying goodbye to it forever and to Henry.

IT was finally time to return home to my family and to Kol I was no longer that naive young girl anymore. Henry broke my thoughts "saying you had your husband by your side what would you of named him."

Without a second of hesitation I said "James "It was a name Kol had always wanted to be called he thought it sounded powerful regal and a name that was meant for things. It was the name he would of chosen for himself or his first son he once confessed to me as we laid in bed the sheets wrapped under us as we held on to each other . Henry seeing I was ready to say my goodbye to the baby kissed my forehead gently leaving me alone.

Placing him back in his crib I said my piece "well this is it James I know you will never remember this ever but I loved you so much it breaks my heart in a million pieces to have to walk out of your life ..."

"But your father who would just be holding you on his knee right now making silly faces to make you laugh would have loved you so much too."

"Sadly that life wasn't meant for us and it can never be . I already have to lose you I can't go back to him and let things be the same way or have another baby; we will always have this obstacle this deadly risk."

"All I can hope is that he will find happiness and perhaps if fate is kind I can't meet a guy as special as Kol who I can love one day"

. James was asleep now one of his hands resting beside his chin . Bending down to kiss him goodbye I breathed in his smell hoping I would never forget this moment as long as I lived.

My bags were packed and Henry and I arrived at the family bakery shop. They invited us up stairs where they took us around their house showing us James room. It was everything I wanted for him he would be safe here . So the time came to hug my baby one final time.

IT felt like my heart cracked when I handed him over to the mother her name was Anna .

"Please take care of my baby "

I gasped out now choking my tears trying to be strong please

Take care of my James I know you might want to call him something else but he will always be my James. "

Anna smiled sweetly at me she took my hand in her

"James is a perfect Name for this little bundle here it shall stay this way it will be like your gift to him . "

"We can never repay you for the child you gave us so from the bottom of our hearts we wish you all the best. "

Smiling my goodbye I turned my back on James, Henry arms around my shoulders carrying me to the cart as silent tears rocked my body. For two days Henry rode with me till I finally arrived back in Mystic Falls. Crying hard as he hugged me goodbye. I said goodbye to the last nine months of my life and the man who had helped me more then I could even repay. Now it was time to go home to my family. Grappling with the handle I opened the door preparing myself for what was about to come .


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist **

**Babel and Below my feet Mumford and son **

**Florence and the Machine Sweet Nothing **

**As always feedback helps me so much and I am loving how many of you seem to love my writing and my Rebekol stories thanks so much means a lot ;) xxxx I made Esther caring as I think she loved her family a lot and this was before they changed so none of her children had even Killed or hurt anyone. Also I made Mikel rather violent for me I needed a real root of fear as why they feared him so much and having a life of growing up in fear around this violent man fitted the picture I see.**

**As always feedback helps me so much I love hearing everyone thoughts so please review if you have time.**

The first sound that met me was the sound of the clay pot that my mother was holding, falling to the floor as she saw me for the first time in months .

"Rebekah" she gasped pacing forward grabbing me on the shoulders and shaking me gently

"How could you just leave us like that do you not understand how angry your father was but my god my daughter we have all missed you so much I think Kol the most "

Guiding me to the table she poured me a drink of water as she examined me over clearly I couldn't fool her that I had been through some tough times. My eyes and face were no longer as carefree.

"Rebekah you have survived like all the Mikelson's we are strong leave the past in the past now the future is all we can control "was my mother response.

So for the next hour I filled my mother in on the life in the shop and the pharmacy internship with Henry .Afterwards I was informed about my brother's life .Klaus and Father were fighting even worse and it seemed that him and Elijah had fallen for the same girl Tatia . From the sounds of it the rivalry was growing more bitter each day and they barley said a word to each other.

Henrik and Kol had been working very hard with father; Kol had even begun an apprentice ship with a blacksmith. Mother now speaking again.

" We expected him to be running round town causing trouble flirting with most of the womenfolk but he really doesn't seem to care about anything but work ".

"He seems rather lost maybe you be able to get through to him you guys always cheered each other up "

My head was begging to pound it was a lot to take in and I had been hoping so much that Kol had began to move on from me so that it would make this easier on us as we tried to live together again just as brother and sister . My hands were shaking a little bit I was so on edge for the moment that was to come when I would have to greet Kol and Father.

My mother seeing the fact I had turned slightly pale suggested

"Why don't you lie down a little you have travelled far I will prepare dinner for the family they will be home soon "

So here I was on my bed tossing and turning staring at the straw roof my hands over my empty stomach still so unused at not feeling James kicking underneath me. Brushing the tear that had fallen I curled myself in a ball as finally the peace of sleep carried me away.

The sound of harsh whispering reached my ears mother was talking to someone informing them I was back before I had time to even sit up Elijah and Klaus were throwing themselves on the bed pulling me in a hug taking it in turns to welcome me home. It was impossible not to notice there coldness towards each other the minute their warm expressions left mine they would look around avoiding having to create conversation between themselves .

Threading my arms through each of theirs I shot them a smile

"how about escorting your sister to dinner I have missed you all so much but I'm back now "

Klaus bent down to ruffle my hair sticking his tongue out

"That's meant to be good news is it sister "while Elijah burst out in a small laugh but he soon composed himself

"Manners brothers our sister is a lady "in his most serious tone.

They led me to the table where mother had made a stew the table was set for us all but only Henrik and mother was in attendance. Henrik shot forward his face breaking out in a massive grin as he came to wrap his arms around me "Oh Rebekah you are back please don't leave again ever we missed you so much "

He placed his hands in mine dragging me to the table moving to sit next to me as he told me all about the events I missed in town and the local news .

Perking my ears up when I heard Kol name mentioned I listened to what mother was saying to Elijah

"No Kol and your father have done to the tavern they will be back much later I hope to not mention Rebekah return to your father till he is sober "

"It is better this way I don't want him flying off in another rage he thinks she disrespected our family for just leaving without a proper goodbye so it's best to handle it all together in the morning."

Breaking from their conversation mother began to serve us all as we spent the night conversing mainly my brothers were interested to see what I had been doing since I was away and what did I plan to do now I was back in Mystic Falls . My mother once again tried to mention the farmer David saying he was still without wife and that I should inform him of my return but I just nodded.

The candle began to dim Henrik was Yawning it was way past his bedtime. We began to bid each other good night at my brothers hugged me all once again saying how much they had missed my light and joy that I always brought in to this house.

The house was still not a sound could be heard. A nightmare had shaken me awake it was the early dawn now.

The Nightmare was of Kol holding baby James his face broken as he roared at me saying

"How could you hide this from me we had a son and you gave him away like some common whore I hate you Rebekah you mean nothing to me "

While I begged he to listen to let me explain but he just threw me down to the floor spitting at my feet as he left with James. It was still plaguing my mind that Image that I had not lost only Kol but James too forever. Kol couldn't ever know I couldn't live with his anger at the lies I had spared him from. It was selfish but I had already lost my baby I wouldn't lose Kol I would keep him as my brother it would be fine I tried to convince myself.

Moving to the wooden table I placed myself down lighting a candle as I began to fetch a book that Henry had gifted me with. It was a book of love stories but most ended in tragedy. Perfect reading material to express the way I felt inside. So that is how I sat the silence being my only companion before I was shook out of my reading by the voice I had been dreaming about hearing all these months .

"Rebekah ""Rebekah is ... Is it really you ... tell me your not some vision created by my drunken mind "

Kol uttered resting against the door frame his head to the side as his eyes roamed over my face and body as if he hadn't seem me in years. I couldn't even get a word out I was frozen drowning in his eyes. The light from the candle was flickering over them drawing me in like fire sparks.

His body was a lot stronger and defined since he had been working two trades his shirt was half open revealing his strong chest. Finally I managed to tear my eyes away to meet his gaze but still no words would come. In a daze I realised I was biting on my bottom lip just staring at his lips wishing so much that he didn't still affect me this way.

Kol charged forward his eyes reflecting how much he still craved me too he was about to move to the desk when his progress was halted by our fathers entrance as his voice boomed out

"Oh it's our pathetic our run away daughter back to be a further burden under my feet is it so nice of you to return again "his voice raised now his anger increasing

" what is she doing sitting around like some princess reading I bet you think your better than us but you shamed us you probably got yourself pregnant didn't you out there and now you need your family again to fix your mess . " his voice was now bellowing around the room .

I had seen my father's in enough drunken rages to know what was coming next he clearly wouldn't be happy till he had delivered some swift blows to me. My body was trembling preparing myself for the fight I couldn't win .Kol face darted to mine his message clear use the window and run don't stop till I was far away and return when Father has had time to sleep off his temper.

Fleeing to the window I began to push the wooden shutter out as my father stormed forward his sight set on catching me. Kol rammed himself in to father knocking him back slightly but Kol was dealt a swift kick to the gut his body bending over with the intense pain. I couldn't leave Kol I couldn't he was trying his best to fight of my father but he was struggling to hold his own even with his new found strength.

"Get in my way will you boy your pathetic waste of a son too " "You been a sorry state for all your life"

Mikel was now delivering swift punches to Kol ribs as he threw him to the ground kicking him again and again.

I was screaming now begging him to stop to leave Kol alone that I was the one he was angry at. Father raised himself to face me pushing Kol to the side as he stormed forward coming for me. Somehow though Kol had managed to push himself up and managed to strike a blow against father back making him double over for a few seconds it was enough for Kol who was now screaming at me

"Get out of here Bekah what are you waiting for run."

Tears were running down my face at the hurt I had inflicted on Kol due to fathers rage" "

I can't Kol, I can't let him hurt you when he mad at me"

"No Rebkah" he screamed at me now begging

"You go for me do you hear me I won't let him hurt you If you care about me at all you will do this ... "his words cut off as father grappled with him they fighting for dominance now

The last thing I saw before I fled was Kol eyes filled with relief as he saw me leaving before fathers Fist connected with his jaw knocking him back.

I ran and ran just kept on as sobs racked through my body. My feet were unsteady I couldn't breathe, I felt nauseous my blood was pounding in my skull but still I carried on running far to the deep forest. But all I could think was that Kol was probably beaten to a bloody pulp. I had only been back for a few hours but I had managed to put the man I was trying to protect in peril over me. Finally the sound of the stream reached my traumatised mind. I collapsed on the hard ground lying beside the river reeds staring in to the black sky, searching for the answers to my problem and how to fix this mess that was now my life.

I thought over the eight months that had passed that I had built up the wall around my heart enough to keep me on my mission. To end Kol and ours relationship for good but all it took was him greeting me again and I had wanted him so bad. I knew without a shadow of a doubt if our father had not walked in, I would have let Kol Kissed me until we couldn't let go of each other once again.

Even after everything I had just suffered for the love we could never have I still couldn't let him go. It had taken witnessing my brother being beaten to make me see there would never be any way this could end happy for us I had to push him away for good. Make him believe that I only saw him as my brother and that I no longer needed him in my Life. All I felt was Numb inside broken lost closing my eyes I pictured James face, holding on to that little bit of hope I had left that he was safe and loved .

Next thing I knew the world around me was shaking as I was met with the early rays of the sun rising over the land. Still dazed not fully awake I was about to scream fearing I was being attacked but then my eyes fully opened my gasp breaking free of my lips. It was Kol his jaw was swollen his breathing unstable coming in small hitches and he had a swollen eye lid on one eye but he was able to walk even in his staggering state. He was rocking me gently his bloodied and cut hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Father what happened to him "I managed to croak out examining Kol again even with bruises he was the most handsome guy I had ever met

Kol sat up a little turning to the stream staring in to the horizon composing him before he spoke

"I managed to knock him out it was a struggle but he not as young as he used to be he will forget it in the morning and ... Kol now turning to me sticking his tongue out

"I got a lot stronger since you left you know "

Kol moved to my side now coming closer his body mere inches from mine.

"As soon as he was out cold I came to find you we need to reunite without anyone in the way this time to stop us.

"I knew you would be here Bekah it's your sanctuary and the place where I kissed you for the first time"

. "Do you remember sister?" "How much we loved each other ... that why I don't understand how you could just leave me ... without a goodbye ... You owed me a little bit more then that don't you think?"...

Kol came forward now playing with a strand of my hair in his fingers as he came down to whisper in my ear."It's ok though I forgive you. I tried so long to be mad at you to hate you for abandoning me. "To move on with another girl but I couldn't Bekah."

Kol fingers now brushing over my cheek softly

I was struggling with my restraint but it had to be done I couldn't give him anything anymore.

"NO " I cried out removing his hands off mind leaving him puzzled as I gave myself space from him

"Kol I'm not the same person you knew when I left here I have changed"

Choking on the bitter taste of my next words I managed to force them out

" Kol I don't love you anymore not like that only as a brother now I think it was an infatuation just fun for me" " I never saw it going anywhere more than just for the summer ."

Kol shot up now his expression pained with my words he was rushing towards me ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"No I don't believe it Bekah, not for a moment"

"I don't know why you would lie to me but I know you, I felt you all the time I held you in my arms next to me, I stared in to your eyes every time with you when I said I loved you."

His voice was raising with each word as he griped me wrist firmly forcing me to meet his face now and the tears that has started to break free.

I had never seen Kol cry once but he was crying for me so desperate to keep me as his. It was tearing me inside the pain crushing me under the weight but I held strong giving him my coldest expression.

"Kol you saw what you wanted to see of course, I loved you you were my brother and my best friend ""at that time I craved you but now I have changed I have moved on and ...and "

"And what " Kol screamed now his fist shaking

"Go on tell me Rebekah you can tell me your darling Brother anything can't you?" After all I just got attacked trying to protect you the sister I can't help but love this much. "Tell your twisted brother "

"and I fell in love with someone else when I was gone, who showed me what real love was" Perhaps one day me and him can be reunited but now I am back for my family and for you ,but only as a sister Kol so take it or leave it ."

My cries ringing out now but they were cracking slightly with the weight of my lies and guilt.

Kol eyes were truly deadly his breaths out of control from his rage at my confession poisoning his mind. Kol pushed me away like I was rotten food. He was just looking over me like I had torn his whole world upside down I was, some stranger he had only now wondered upon. But all broken things could be fixed in time I knew it so I tried to reason with him again show him that nothing was really lost

"It will be ok Kol soon you will meet someone else someone who you want to take care of as much as me, she will be a special women"

" I am sure" I tried to place my hand over his shoulder to steady him but he shoved me off him his new strength knocking me to my feet .

"No don't you touch me ever again Rebekah, I don't need you anymore

""You will see Father was right, you are nothing but a whore" " shame on me forever being fooled ,or for wanting to be by your side just living to make you smile . "

"No more sister you want a brother then you have one but this one won't be like the one you had before" " I won't burden your life anymore Rebekah ,from this day on we might as well be strangers"

I don't recognise you as the person I loved; she is dead to me dead."

Hearing his angry whispers were even more chilling to me then when he was shouting, there was no hiding the hate he felt for me. His back turned to me leaving me as he left me shaken on the ground alone never heisting in his choice not once looking back at me.

So that's how I laid till the sun was fully risen wrapping my arms around myself as I cried endless tears for the baby I had given up the brother I would love forever ,even though it was wrong and for the life I had once known . But I was a Mikelson our family were fighters, I had lost more than they would ever know but I had to keep on trying and making the situation a little bit more bearable. One day the wounds would heal for us and perhaps we could even be more civil. Kol would just need some time to see this was the best for both of us.

That this gave us both a future where we could have families and just live without fear. Dragging myself to the river I splashed some cold water over my face as I cleaned the dried stained tears from my cheeks. I brushed the leaves out of my braid and I lifted myself off the path and walked home just breathing in the air. From this day forward it was a new start and I had to make it the best I could under the circumstances.

So I went home and one day became two and so on till I had been back for two months. Father acted as if I wasn't there and as long as I stayed away from under his feet there was no problem his rage once again was always inflicted on mother or Klaus. I had started helping my mother in the pharmacy and in my free time I spent time with Henrik he felt as lonely as me.

Klaus and Elijah were still strained at best neither one seeing that Tatia was not worth their feud it was clear to me she wasn't ready to make any clear choice between them . Kol was never at home any more except to eat, He had given up the internship with the blacksmith and had decided to dedicate his life to drinking and entertainment. The only time he spoke to me was at dinner and even then every word was cold no emotion nothing, the rest of the time if we crossed paths he would storm past me never glancing over me.

Even though I tried to convince myself this was better in the long run and that he just needed space to settle it was eating up at me each day I missed him more and more . At nights I was plagued with Nightmares the same one over and over again Kol walking out of my life taking James with him never walking back. I would wake up drenched in sweat still crying

"I'm sorry James forgive me. "

Then there was the women that Kol brought back to lay beside him every night.

Anyone whose price he could pay or the girls who were charmed there which for Kol wasn't difficult. Pretty much every girl desiring marriage was hoping to attract him. He would sneak them in to the barn right beside my window till they cried out his name under him for hours on end, their joint moaning ringing in my ears. Kol would bid them goodbye in the morning and they no longer held his eye as he found a new women to keep him company for the night.

I was in Hell lonely without him and not knowing how to adjust to life without him in it not even as my brother. Kol was right it was like the person I had known was dead to me I no longer recognised the man I was grieving for he was a shadow of a man now. It still didn't stop the bitter sting in my heart every time I heard someone utter his name over their lips or hearing his groans as he took the women under him. MY mind was forced to relieve the way his hands had held me tightly or how soft his lips trailed over my body or the way he just made me feel whole and happy and loved. Or his breaths mixing with mine as he uttered I was in his heart and he loved me always as he sighed my name.

It was the height of summer and the heat was suffocating me I couldn't take another moment I carried myself out of bed stopping to drink some water and then I went to stand in the front flower patch just listing to the crickets and watching the stars . They were constant safe and never changing. They would be the same tomorrow at least I could count on that.

Suddenly the sound of rustling broke out my head shifting to meet the disturbance of my peace. Kol stumbled forward giggling slightly his tunic half falling off his chest his trousers barley staying up. He managed to make his way till he was a mere inches over my face his whiskyed breathe falling over my face as he bent down to let his mouth rest against my ear .My skin was trembling goose bumps breaking out all over . My body still couldn't fight him as he came to caresses my ear with his hot breaths as he whispered.

"Oh what a great shame, you couldn't sleep could you Rebekah?" "You still missing your lover James that you cry out for every night. "

Kol was clearly drunk but his voice could not hide the jealously

"well why don't you join Him ,we can all live without you we did once and we can again so go break his heart again it's what you exist to do Bekah ."

He brought his fingers to brush over my cheeks watching the way I trembled under them as a smirk broke over his face

"Or perhaps he has a new whore to warm his bed every night and he no longer needs your lies of love ringing out under his moans. Or ... "

His words were cut off by my hand slapping across his jaw as I shot back from his embrace

"Don't you speak to me like that Kol I don't care how angry you are at me I never would ever say something that cold to you, you know nothing of what I been through "

Kol was still standing in shock at my slap he was staring at me intently his breathing was so unstable now.

He shot forward now gripping my waist and pushing me against the wall as he cupped my chin hard forcing me to stare at him

"No sister you know nothing, yes I'm angry at you, yes I hate you and it kills me to even be in the same room as you, but I miss you so damn much"

"Tell me how to forget you, it's the least you owe me, you chose this path for us just remember that when you are all alone at night "

Kol pushing himself off me freeing me from the wall as he shifted his back to me, leaving for the barn to the lover that was waiting for him. I just laid my head back on the stone as I felt like I was crumbling inside again. By trying to protect us I had created only misery for us both.

Little did I know that worst was to come tearing my world even further apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Playlist If you want to listen they help me write so much x

Tom Odell another Love, I know and Hold me.

Here it is chapter 3 to everyone who has read and reviewed I am in shock from your kind words about this story. Hope you will like this next part. As always feedback helps me so much and I love how many of you seem to enjoy my writing and my Rebekol stories thanks so much means a lot ;)

Kol acted as if our conversation had never taken place perhaps he had been too drunk to recall it in the morning or he regretted telling me he missed me. With every day that passed I felt myself grow colder the hope that Kol and I could ever learn to live with each other was slipping away.

In the summer heat I suffered closing my shutters at night silencing Kol and his women I couldn't live with it anymore it was slowly infecting my mind like a plague. My dreams had only gotten more haunting since my friend had recreantly given birth. When I had visited the baby for the first time and held it in my arms all I could see was James face staring back at me. I had begun to shake, sobs running all over my face without me even realising it. Uttering a lie I had said that I had fallen sick and was feeling lightheaded and that I was happy for her she had a perfect baby.

I couldn't shake the image of her and her husband holding the baby them cradling each other, no fear for their future as a family. Even though I didn't want to be faced with it my head filled me with Images of Kol and me holding James, Kol kissing me gently as he held a sleeping James on His lap. Or us walking in the fields, James running in the distance about 4 now as he turns back sticking out his tongue slightly at us his face a mirror image at Kol as a young boy as James said "Come and play with me mother and father , come and catch me . Kol just cradling my hand in his as we went to play with our son.

I was tired of feeling this way alone and lost it couldn't carry on distancing myself from others would only allow me to fall further and be trapped in this state of dreaming I would never have. So I tried to begin again.

After I finished work with mother each day I would eat with Henrik ,mother and Klaus and Elijah when they were free enough to attend. Father and Kol were always in residence at the tavern not returning to at least midnight at the earliest. They were like ghost drifting in when we were asleep leaving us before we had risen. After a few weeks I had caught up with my friend's life and we were all on good terms. I had even begun to spend some time with David again his parents having recently both passing away from a particularly nasty case of a cold. He was only an orphan at nineteen his whole world had changed and I knew how that felt. So we would take walks through the forest as he would talk about how he was struggling finically, his plans for the future and how he was suffering through the pain. Each day I was trying to will myself to let Kol fade from my heart and try to feel more for David but even though I cared for him very much it was only friendship. That didn't mean that one day it couldn't grow in to something more.

It was late afternoon David and I had been walking for an hour and had finally come to rest in the town square sitting on some bales of straw. The town was full of activity there was another barn dance talking place this night.

David was resting his head on his knees, his pain swamping him. For his whole life it was just him and his parents and this was the first year he would be attending on his own. Gently I placed my hand over his trying to offer him any support I could. Before I had a chance to say offer any words of solace a cluttering noise rang out.

Searching for the disturbance my breath hitch when my eyes locked with Kol's. He had thrown his sword down on the floor staring at me and David like we had been in a lovers embrace. His fists were tight and I could feel the rage that was emanating from him. The local doctor went to hand Kol the sword but he wouldn't pull his face from mine. The poor man tried to tap Kol on the shoulder now but Kol just ripped it hard from his grip telling the man to go to hell and leave him in peace as he carried himself down the path swaying on his feet.

"Wasn't that Kol? "David voice breaking me out of my shock at what I had just witnessed.

"Perhaps you should go check on him he has been so troubled he hasn't been his old self for quite some time." "

"Every time we come across each other in the tavern he so lost and seems to desire something he can't seem to quite reach." David kept on as guilt washed around my heart. My hands were trembling my eyes had began to water slightly David lent forward brushing a tear from my cheek his lips breaking in to a small but sad smile."

"quite a pair we make don't we Rebekah me the orphan and you the one who worries so much about her family "

" It must seem like Kol is falling in your father footsteps drinking taking over the person he was once was but Rebekah it's not too late you and him were always the best of friend if anyone can help him it's you I'm sure .

If it was only that simple I prayed but I forced David back a smile as we said our goodbyes. He had decided it was best if he stayed at home away from the party and promised he would see me again tomorrow. Brushing a lock of hair from my face he took me by surprise kissing me on my cheek softly as he left. Guilt once washed again over me perhaps father was right and I did lead boys on I never meant to with David but what hurt me the most was that I felt nothing just numb it Hadn't affected me inside my heart . Perhaps Kol had broken me as much as he claimed I had with him.

It was early dusk now as I ran over the field back to the house. Father would be back early for once as he was escorting mother to the dance so I did not want to enrage him by keeping them waiting for me. Composing myself for a second before I entered I expected to see them dressed and ready to leave but instead I was met with my father sitting in the chair his hands a bloody mess as he sat at the head of the table the rest of my family sitting in silence trying to avoid his wrath . Mother was trying to clean his hands with some cloth but he swatted her away.

"Not ashamed of me are you my dear let the whole world see how I respond to disrespect in this house."

"Kol was the one who went looking for a fight and now next time he will know better than to cross me." Father finally caught me in his vision.

"You are late we should of left over ten minutes ago what were you doing this time too high and mighty are you to be here for your family .

Gritting my teeth together trying to remain steady I responded

"I was with David in the town, he has been struggling since his Family death I'm sorry that I lost track of time it won't happen again father."

"Make sure it doesn't he snapped back

"Perhaps David could help drag you away from under our feet you are nineteen now perfect age to be another man wife."

"You and he are both weak couldn't think of a better match in this town for you."Father now smirking at me as he carried himself up steadying his feet.

I went to grab my cloak but my progress was cut off again by father.

"I've changed my mind you can stay and miss the dance you can stay with your pathetic brother I don't want you to spoil this night any further. "

Biting on my lip to stop any of the bitter tears that were threatening to break free Elijah and mother began to try and speak on my behalf, but it was clear father would not budge. He forced the door open signalling from them to depart mother rested her hand over mine kissing me goodbye on my forehead as Elijah came to pat me on the shoulder his face trying to say it be ok in the morning.

It was moments like this that I missed Finn but he had moved with sage to a new town over a year and a half ago. He was the only one who knew how to calm father in one of his rage. Perhaps as he never let our family down so in my father and mothers eyes he could do no wrong.

From seeing my father's knuckles alone I knew Kol must have been in some state it was pretty near impossible to overcome father sober but half out of it at the time I knew Kol needed someone. I didn't care that he wouldn't like it I wouldn't leave him alone even though he was acting the fool. Pushing my mother's trunk opened I grabbed some bandages and ointments for the swelling and bruises. Walking slowly not making a sound I came to rest laying my head on the door my eyes wondering over his naked back. There were some nasty welts on his back from where my father's belt had stuck him his ribs covered with bruises' dried blood still flaked on to his skin .

Kol breaths were pained him struggling to steady his breaths. He groaned as he shifted on his side as he fisted the pillow trying to relieve the pain. It was breaking me seeing him hurting this way ,drinking himself away as he allowed himself to be beaten by his reckless behaviour. Moving myself to rest on the edge of his bed I now placed my fingers over his worst wound but he just shoved my hand away pulling his body away from mine.

"Just get out Bekah leave me in peace I don't need anything from you "his voice hissing at me now.

"But why Kol why did you go looking for a beating from father He could of killed you is that what you would want Kol."my voice now fuming how could he put himself in danger so needlessly

"Oh for pity sake" Kol snarled as he crawled his battered body out of bed and came to swerve facing me.

His eyes were so dark and enraged I had never seen him like this he was truly turning in to father it seemed.

"Want I want Bekah is for you to leave my mind, for me not to be poisoned by this want and to not want to rip David heart out for touching the women who I want every moment I breathe in this sorry world."

Kol fingers came to point at me his voice now bellowing

"You might have only felt something me for just that summer but I loved you a lot longer I wished you never have felt the same, I wished I never knew what it was like feeling your lips undermine and I wished I could wipe you from my memory."

My body was raked with shakes my mouth in shock watching this man before me. I had always felt like I knew everything about him but I had broken him well and truly. How dare he, how could he wish that. Even after all the Hell I had been through, I never would have changed it not for a second. For those few brief months we were together I had never been happier but things in life can't always will them self to be.

If he wanted me to act cold and harsh with him then fine as long as he would let me fix his wounds , I would do whatever I needed to as long as he would try to help himself . I would ask to stay with my friend Elizabeth in the neighbouring town her brother had just left home and they had a spare bed she had recreantly written to me inviting me to stay if I would like to. I still had my savings from the time I was at Henrys so there would be no problem of supporting myself there.

Tilting my head upwards I met Kol steely expression as I met him with a cold one to match his

"Fine Kol you win, I'm done in this game of pain between us I will leave as soon as I can arrange it properly but you have to let me treat you tonight I won't let you lie here in Pain not for something I helped create."

Kol thought my proposition over for a few moments finally he brought himself out of his scowl to agree nodding once , Placing himself back on the bed he turned to face me us both kneeling on the bed as I began to work my fingers over his chest and ribs .

First applying a cooling lotion and then a special cream that would help the healing process. Kol muscle were taught from the pain his stomach tensed, I could feel his hot breaths caressing over my hair he was so close to me if I closed my eyes hard enough I thought it could almost be like the old times he held me close to him . Finally I was ready to wrap the cloth around him.

"Right Hold still "I said to Kol as I lifted his arm above his head with my one hand my fingers trembling as I wrapped it around his ribs.

Kol stumbled forward as he lost his balance he gripped on my waist his palms brushing against my dress , My mind was screaming to me to leave as I had to bite on my lip to stop myself from moaning his name as his chest came to lay against my body . Quickly tying a knot to keep it in place I tried to ignore the feeling of Kol erratic heart undermine. I could still sense it how much he desired me. Even through all the scars, the hate, the drink it was still there trapping us both in this cycle of destruction to one another.

Staring down to the sheets I uttered "it's done Kol try to get some sleep I will come to check on you in the morning. Sleep well "Raising myself to leave now but I felt Kol hand snake around my wrist.

"Wait ... Thanks for fixing me up ... Rebekah I was never much good at this as you know from when we were kids."

"God Rebekah ... This is Hell I can't handle when you are gone and I can't handle it when you are near me but... Thanks for agreeing to let me try and forget you and move on "

Kol voice was breaking slightly now my skin was trembling as his fingertips kept on holding me in place as I turned to meet his gaze his eyes slightly tear stained from the pain of his wounds and his words.

His eyes were searching mine now as he asked me

"If this is goodbye can you just do me one thing and I know I don't even deserve it but can you just lie beside me tonight till I fall asleep."

"Just one last time can I breathe you in to me finally it might bring me a little bit of peace I can't find any since .. Since..

"Shush Kol I settled my hand over his cheek now

"Of Course it is ok I am always here for you Kol I never left you ever you just pushed me away Kol that's all. "

"I promise you we will make it better soon it won't be so hard for us but for now let's get some rest."I whispered.

Kol and I laid down my back laying against his chest as I closed my eyes his arm across me as our fingers intertwined. Within a few moments Kol had given in to sleep his breaths soothing against my neck. The ache I felt for him was just as strong. I still loved him with my everything but now it was time for us both to heal. Kol leant his head closer to mine his jaw brushing over my hair sighing I let sleep carry me away. For the first time since I had been separated from James I didn't have a nightmare I slept all night with Kol by my side.

Dawn rushed through my window causing me to stir. Kol was still fast asleep his body still holding on to mine. Even in sleep it seemed as if he was still trying to cling on to me. Gently pulling myself from him I sat down watching him asleep my fingers moving to brush through his hair slowly trying to emit this to memory for when we would be apart. It had been over a year since I had last been this close to be able to feel him underneath my finger tips this way.

Shuffling over the wooden flooring I scurried forward till I reached my own bed. When I awoke again it was early morning I entered the kitchen the house was empty apart from Kol sitting at the table his face twisting with each movement he made as he ate his porridge. Kol explained mother had left to go and explain to his employer why he was unable to work in the fields. For the first time in ages we just sat in relaxed silence, listing to the birds and watching the sun stream through our window.

I could feel Kol watching me under his gaze slightly it became hard to concentrate and I felt myself begin to blush, It was getting so hard to fight it I wanted to meet his eyes and just laugh with him once again but soon I would be free from this pull Kol and I had when, I was with Elizabeth far away from temptation.

"Rebekah look at me ... I "His words were cut off with the knocking at the door.

Jumping out of my seat I rushed to open it thanking god for the interruption I was seconds away from caving in and I would have given in to his demand.

"Morning Rebekah "It was David but he stopped when he saw how flushed I was taking a moment to examine me over.

"Are you ok you seem rather shaken up I can call back another time if it would suit you better ."

I was nervous I wanted to invite him in but I was terrified at how Kol would react with David in our house. But my choice was taken away from me.

"Rebekah don't leave your guest waiting outside it not very nice manners invite him in I'm sure we are all in need of a chat after the events of yesterday."Kol voice ringing out behind us.

Hiding my nervousness with a small breath I allowed David to enter and sit beside us on the table. He couldn't hide his shock at seeing Kol battered body and his dressings that I had treated him with. I went to the cabinet and poured us all some water as Dave asked me how the dance went.

"Well about that ... I never made it father was enraged after his confrontation with Kol and I was so late so he forbade me to go. "

"And ... and I couldn't leave Kol like that anyway I broke off staring to my feet I could hear Kol hitching his breath as my words .

David piped in oblivious to the tension affecting both Kol and I.

"Well of course you couldn't, I really hope things will pick up for you Kol all of us miss the old you, but trust me you in good hands with Rebekah."

"She has been a godsend ever since my parent's death "Dave now was turning to catch me in a smile. My fingers were on my lap turning white slowly from the pressure that I was holding them with.

Kol finally broke the silence his voice for the first time tonight not being filled with a hint of sarcasm

" I'm sorry David I didn't even know the last few months have all been a bit of a mess, but still you have my regards , you are not alone I know the town will pull together and support you they always do . " Kol sentence fading slowly.

None of us really knew how to go on from there we just sat in silence a few moments before David shakily announced he was here for something specific.

David got up pacing now Kol watching him puzzled as I started to worry that something had troubled my friend this much.

Finally he managed to form a sentence

"Rebekah we known each other a while and ... And you always been so caring with me and warm "My face was watching him in puzzlement waiting for him to see where he went with this .

"and when since my family died I realised you were the only one who was there for me and I don't even know how you would feel, but I would very much like to ask your father for your hand in marriage if you would want to have me ."

Kol spat out his water it flying across the floor as his face came to watch mine searching for my reaction seeing what I would do.

My brain felt like it was collapsing around me, what to do my heart cried. I did love David as my friend and at least this way it would offer, Kol real closure and we could move to another town to make it more bearable.

I was pretty much certain that I would never meet a nicer guy then David and he would love me more than I ever deserved but he could never have my body mind and heart. Kol would always have that I thought bitter sweetly. My head began to spin I clutched the chair and began to sit down.

Kol still hadn't moved from his spot I could fell his eyes drilling in to me waiting for my reply .David came to my side now brushing his fingers across my forehead.

"God I'm sorry Rebekah I didn't mean to surprise you there is no pressure to say yes ,you know just take time to mull it over . " "I will leave you in peace you come find me later if you need me "David swooping down kissing me on the top of my hand gently

"Wait "I cried not wanting him to leave thinking I was ashamed of being his wife.

"It not a no and it's not a yes just give me a few days can you do that for me. " I uttered to him across the room.

David face broke in to a smile as he bade me goodbye with

"Of course Rebekah anything for you, have a good day" he said turning to us both before closing the door behind us.

My heart was fluttering so fast I couldn't contain it so many possibilities on what to do next but which was best for me ,and which was best for Kol I feared.

Kol stumbling to the hallway brought me out he was trying to disappear down the hallway but he was having trouble walking. He slammed in to the doorframe hard as he cursed.

Rushing to his side I tried to steady him but he shoved me back his face in a scowl.

"Please Kol let me carry you to your bed you can barely walk "

"This is what you asked me Kol to leave and give you space and now you're mad at me again. "

"We can't go on this way we can't Kol it's not healthy. " I cried begging Kol to listen to me now.

"No spare me the water works sister you couldn't even give him an answer, you just played with him further just like you did with me" Kol now snarling at me in his rage

"I know you Rebekah you can't fool me, you don't love him not in the way you should.

"I bet he doesn't even know about your lover James that you cry out for every night. "

My hand went to slap his face but his wrist darted to my hand as he caught it hard causing me to fall against him. I tried to writher out of his grasp but he held me tight even with his weakened state. His warm breath was suffocating me all I could feel was him and my anger.

He knew nothing but it was my entire fault, all my lies that had brought us here. His eyes were like fire scorching me he was locking me in his gaze challenging me to fight him back. My blood was boiling in my own fury now all the progress we had made last night was lost we were back here again.

Breaking one of my wrist free from his and pushing him hard on his shoulder trying to vent some of my frustration I shouted between us

" Kol this is what you wanted me to do ,to leave you to let you forget me , I never expected David to ask for my hand in Marriage but you can't deny he is a worthy man you can't hate him for that, that he would be the one to take me away from you "

"But I didn't even say yes but even if I don't I can't be yours Kol anymore it would of never worked and deep down you know that as well as me."

" We never had a future but that doesn't mean what we had wasn't worth something "my voice finally cracking from the struggle between us.

Kol just pushed me back against the wall letting me go as he put space between us, he slowly went to the chair grabbing his shirt not even facing me acting as if I wasn't even in the room .

"Kol " I sighed " Kol we not even finished here let's sit down rationally and talk about this it doesn't have to be this way I need my brother back too. I lost things Kol, it's not only you hurting. "

Kol just span round pointing as me as he threw the door open .

"I'm done being your fool , you decided there was no way for us I never did I would of given everything up for you , my whole world but that must of been not enough for you Bekah . "

"Do what you want chose what you want but just stay away from me I am done. "If anyone asks where I am tell them as far away from you as possible drowning my sorrows the only way I know. "Kol roaring as he slammed the door shut.

My legs gave way as I fell to rest against the wall my tears streaming down my face as my arms wrapped around me. Everything was wrong there was no easy way out of this. Whether I married David or went to stay with Elizabeth. I collapsed under the burden upon me as I rested my head on my laps little did I know that by the time the night was through the world would shift even further under my feet changing my whole family life for ever .


	4. Chapter 4

Playlist

Labrinth and Emile Saade Beneath you're beautiful

Lawson you'll Never Know, Touch

Opposite Biffy Clyro

Example changed the way you kiss me

**As always thanks so much to everyone who has read it so far and stuck with my long chapters. Your comments help me so much , I hope you will like this chapter I promise there will be something sweet for them in this chapter . Just pointing out that Kol has just assumed James is her lover as he hears her crying out for him every night from the nightmare. Even though it kills her to not correct him on this she can't as he might start asking her who he is and she is too terrified to hurt him even further.**

After about fifteen minutes I managed to pick myself up from the floor and pour myself a drink ,my throat was raw with the force at my crying a few moments earlier .The only thing I knew was that I needed space from Kol, from David and from this town . Tomorrow I would leave to go to stay with Elizabeth for a few weeks till my head cleared and I knew what I wanted for my future .At the moment it was just a grey cloud hanging over me pulling me down further in fear for what would come.

The creaking sound of the door opening brought my mind to a standstill as my mother arrived back from her walk. She searched my face asking me where Kol was but I just stared at the floor hanging my head .Clearly showing he had gone back out to drink himself to ruin some more. Mother made us some herbal tea as we came to sir around the table just sitting in silence for a few moments the burdens of both our life's weighing us down.

Mother had tried the best to keep our family together through all the fights and protect us for dad wrath, but she clearly was tired. Her life was a constant struggle but she found relief in her work by helping others. Helping her clear the table I explained that I was planning to leave and that nothing would change my mind. I needed to be away from home for a little bit.

My mother just sighed coming to wrap me in a hug, neither of us needing to express the hurt we were feeling at the moment. Mother was struggling to keep our family whole.

Elijah and Klaus barely speaking while, Kol was doing his best to drink himself to an early grave. All the while she was trying to make sure we were spared from fathers rage as much and possible .While trying to make sure Henrik would be free from all the drama surrounding him.

Mother intertwined her fingers in mine signalling it was time to leave people were waiting for their medical needs and we must attend to them. All day we buried our self's in work, the busy trade keeping my mind from wondering to this morning events.

Soon the light was beginning to dim and it was time for me to pay a little visit to David. I needed to say a proper goodbye and tell him that I needed more time to think his proposal over.

Bidding my mother goodbye I said I would be back for supper in an hour and for her to try and stop worrying so much it would all be ok.

After a thirty minutes stroll I found myself outside David door, preparing to knock. I had never been one for goodbyes always finding it so painful to say those final words before you walked out of their life. Even if only for a short time.

My hand was resting over the wood now but still I was not quite ready for that moment. So I stood there for a minute, then five and soon ten as I listened to David moving around his house him singing a sad hymn as he went about preparing his dinner.

Without even being aware of it a single tear fell from my eyes running over my face falling to the ground. Breathing deeply I finally willed my hand to move and knock gently against the door.

David came to the door throwing it open a wide grin breaking over his face when he saw that it was me. He finger came to brush over the trail my tear had left as evidence of my pain.

"Rebekah you have been crying, has something happened you can tell me anything always you know that." His hands coming to settle over my cheek as he stared deeply in to my eyes.

I nodded swiftly a small smile breaking over my face, truly David was a wonderful man and he deserved a lot better than wanting me. He led out his arm signalling for me to sit myself down and make myself at home. But I couldn't I needed to do this quickly not drawing it out.

Standing against the door I brought my gaze to meet his and managed to force the words out .

"I'm sorry David; I am going to stay with a friend for a while."

" I need some space to clear my head and find some peace , being here watching Kol destroying himself and hurting its destroying me . " my voice straining to stay steady now .

David tried to break in to my sentence to comfort me but I gently raised my fingers begging him to let me finish first.

"This morning I really meant what I said that I don't know how to respond to your proposal, it took me by shock."

"I just want you to know how much you have helped me these last few months and I'm glad I can help support you about your parents."

"But I want you to be happy and I need to think it over whether I can be that person you deserve, I don't know if I can love your properly David I'm broken."

David came forward rushing to my side as he held me close to him my head resting over his shoulder as he brushed his fingers soothingly through my hair.

"Hush Bekah Its ok I love you for you, not what you think you should be. "I love the sad you and the happy. That I missed seeing all these months."

"You're so lost Rebekah, but I want to help find you again if you will let me be by your side."

"Just take your time Rebekah heal how you find it best and then you come find me again and tell me your choice. "

"Even if it takes a month, a year, you Rebekah Mikelson are worth every moment of the wait"

"Trust me on this "David smile washing over my startled expression.

I was in shock I knew he always supported me, but it was clear to see he truly was in love with me. It was scaring me a little. Not only did I have to worry about Kol, now I had David heart in my hands.

David lent down kissing me on the top of my head as his arms went to wrap around my shaking frame.

"I will really miss you Bekah when you are gone,"

"Would you like to stay for one last supper or must you get back to your family?" David asking me softly.

"I'm so sorry but I must be back as soon as possible I must say goodbye to my family and mother made a special meal."A small sad smile forming over my lips now.

"So I guess this is goodbye then ... " David pulling in for one last embrace as he wished me all the best.

Shakily I made it to the door turning back one last time as he said

"Take care of yourself Rebekah and return in one piece. I'm rather fond of you the perfect way you are."

For the first time today my face was hit with a genuine smile as I responded back with a small wave goodbye and

"As long as you do the same David and mother says anything you need .We are always there for you." My voice breaking off as I left through the door.

Walking through the fields. I just breathed in this moment, enjoying one final walk over the place, that had been my home for the last few years. Saying my silent goodbye to the townsfolk and the places that I held dear to me.

Too soon I arrived home slowly entering the kitchen, rich with the smell of a warm lamb stew bubbling over the fire. My mother making my favourite meal to bid me farewell.I came over to her side kissing her cheek softly sending my thanks at this small gesture. Then Henrik came running through the door jumping to my side, Henrik arms wrapping round my sides as he told me all about his day and how much he missed me.

Then his head came up meeting my amused expression as how fast he was talking to me and then his face fell sad.

"Is it true what mother said Bekah are you really leaving us for a little bit, "I just reached down to pat him on his head gently as I pulled him in for a big hug.

"Don't be sad for me Henrik It only for a little bit, we must all leave homes sometimes but that doesn't mean I won't miss you little brother. "As I started to ruffle his hair playfully.

"But it's not fair Bekah, the others never want to play with me, or have time for me, only you want to play and listen to what I have to say. "

He said sticking out his tongue showing he wasn't really mad at me for leaving just sad.

Mother was smiling warmly watching Henrik and ours conversation. Henrik and I went to help lay the table. Soon after Klaus and Elijah Had returned from their work. Their faces pulled in to scowls from their walk home with one another. Mother just sighed in frustration looking like she wanted to go over there and bash their heads together.

Elijah and Klaus both greeted her placing a kiss on her cheek ,as Elijah asked what the special occasion was for us to be having a Lamb stew. My mother explained that I would be departing to a nearby town to visit a friend for some time and that they should stop their bickering and go and wish their sister well.

"Klaus sat down stretching his legs over the table much to mother annoyance as he turned to me.

"Though it pains me to say this sister we will miss you here it's not as warm when you are gone, we can all agree on that." His face was smirking but in his eyes I could see he really meant it.

"But it's probably best Elijah and I am driving everyone mad, with our rivalry and Kol is just Kol hell bent on making trouble.

"Then what with father, it will be better for you there and you might even be able to find the old you Bekah we all miss her."

"Hear hear" Elijah voice ringing out as they rose their glasses all smiling warmly down to me wishing me only happiness for my trip.

Afterwards dinner was served and we all set down chatting warmly, even Elijah and Klaus were really trying for my sake . Klaus and Henrik were now in the corner playing some game with rocks and sticks, talking about some adventure with wolves. I shook my head laughing at them telling them to be safe

"Wolf bite back you know? What ideas you two are cooking up now "I whispered not wanting to alarm mother to their idiotic schemes.

"Nothing for you to worry about dear sister, just some quality time with my brother. All boys must prove they are a man one day." Klaus smirking at me.

"Well then what a shame for you Nik ,you must be still waiting for that test let me know when you a real man "me sticking my tongue out cheekily .

For the first time in ages we felt like a happy family again all I was missing was Kol in this picture. I knew that a year ago he would of been by my side, mocking me and my brothers till we fell about in stitches of laughter.

Mother piped in with

"Bekah you should pack you will leave early." I have arranged for a Cart to come and take you. Let's go I will help you pack."

So I went to wish all my brothers a good night and giving one final big hug to Henrik making a silly face at him saying I would miss him so much and to not grow up too fast till I got back . Little did I know that this was the last time I would ever see the light of life in his eyes.

After an hour we had gathered everything I needed and I was ready to sleep. Mother and I said a tearful goodbye but she said she was so proud of the women I was always. That she would miss me every day and so would the boys, even your father though he would never admit it.

"Stubborn fool that he is but he will never change but god help me I love him and he gave me my family."

He did something beautiful there and that's why I will always love him."

Bringing my arms to wrap around her, stilling her emotional sighs now as she fought back the tears. We just stood in silence saying the entire goodbye we needed to with that.

Finally it was time for bed the house was still again, father and Kol god knows where still drowning in alcohol. Perhaps it was better this way not having to force a bittersweet goodbye, as Kol watched me with nothing but bitterness and hurt. I preferred to think of our last night together as the one we shared last night. Kol and I as we laid beside each other not feeling anything else but a little bit more whole together again.

Fearing sleep I finally settled myself in for the night knowing once again I would be rocked with my nightmares. It seemed only Kol could take them from my mind; perhaps it was subconscious in my dreams. I was so destroyed by having to lose them both. My eyes grew heavy as sleep overcame my body and I drifted off on to a restless sleep.

Warm breaths were caressing over my neck and face. My body sparking from the contact. Someone's fingers were threading through my hair, their hands shaking underneath it. My body began to process this wasn't a dream but was really happening. Jumping awake I shot up as my eyes found the intruder.

"Kol what the hell you terrified me, what on earth are you doing here Kol." I gasped out pulling the sheet to my side covering my body from under his lingering gaze.

My body was on edge I didn't want him to see that he had already affected me from just his hands stroking over my hair again. I was too weak to keep fighting what I wanted but I had to try.

"That desperate to get rid of me again I see, no need to be so afraid sister I wouldn't have touched you I would of waited for you to beg me too again." Kol smirk twisting now torturing me as he bent down to whisper beside my ear.

The nerve of him I went to slap him hard across his chest not caring I was acting like a wounded child. He couldn't keep thinking he owned me even if my heart knew he still did. However in life you could learn to live life without things you wanted.

My fist connected with one of Kol bruised rips his cursing crying out as he collapsed over me, in pain his chest now pressed against mine .Shit I thought I had only made this more difficult, his body moulding over mine fitting it perfect . Every curve of mine was under his defined and strong ones. I could feel the vibrations of his breathing against mine, them pounding against my breasts.

"god stop trying to hit me Rebekah its getting a pain in the backside , Haven't you hurt me enough without trying to injure me physically ."Kol voice snapping as his breaths surrounded my neck.

I tried to shift slightly to the side so I could create some space between us but Kol wouldn't budge.

"Kol this isn't helping us it would only make it harder when I have to leave let me help you in to your own bed you can sleep it off." My sighs in desperation now.

Kol finally began to lift some of his weight from mine his warmth leaving my skin leaving me cold and a little bit lonelier again. It had been so long since he had been over me in this way.

He went to leave but then he turned again taking me by surprise he was cradling my side now .He bent his mouth to brush over my neck his lips trailing across my pulse. It began to shake under his caresses as his lips stilled settling there.

"God Rebekah why you are doing this to us I can still feel how your body is calling for mine, you desires and wants increasing under my kiss why can't we give in to this."

Nothing would come no words I tried to come back with some words to warn him away, show him this couldn't happen but all that escaped me was a moan of his name.

"Kol "My tooth biting down over my lips but it was too late his name had broken free from me as his eyes rested over mine.

His hands came to cup my chin as he came nearer his breaths making me shiver he was so close to my lips, mere inches away now.

"Rebekah why run away from this?

"You know that David can't hold you the same way I do, or make your body come alive under his the way I did."

"It's been so long but do you remember how it felt Rebekah?"Kol begging me now in his desperation to convince me.

"It can't be this way it can't Kol however much we might miss how it used to be ,its better this way you deserve someone you can hold each night without fear of being found out ." my voice was cracking now I was dangerously close to crying again .

"You deserve the chance of a real future and a chance to have a wonderful family as I know you would be the best father as you were the best brother."

My heart was tearing me apart splintering around me I wanted to tell him more than anything he had a son out there but it wound only destroy him. Perhaps if we had faced our feelings earlier not being afraid to understand the consequences perhaps there would of been a way. But I had done the best thing at the time for my son and the man I loved .Giving them both chances at a future even if Kol was being too stubborn to grab his. I never would have asked him to give up everything for me. Also there was David a guy who I didn't want to hurt and use to help me past my feelings for Kol.

Kol was stunned not able to handle my complaint, he never thought he was worthy of anything really that father was right and he was nothing. Even now it tore me inside to still see him thinking this. The silence wrapped around us until Kol finally broke it

"Don't you think I have tried to move on Bekah, I really have for you for me but I can't "

"You are all I want and all I can see. Every time I took the women under me Bekah all I could see was you, it was your voice whispering in my ear it's twisted but you want the truth there it is sister."

" we can find a way to be together if you will let us , I have money we can go far away from here no one would ever know us it would be ok .

"We could be happy just let me make you happy, chose me over David, it can be like how it used to be again I know it can."

Kol's voice was broken now his pained breaths became too hard for him to continue he had given his all to me in that sentence. There was nothing else he could say or do to convince me.

His eyes swamping me with their pain as he laid above me his eyes we glistening with tears that he was trying to fight back. I was drowning between what I wanted and what was right. Every choice I made seem to be the wrong one perhaps I should do what my mind was screaming me not to do. Perhaps then it wouldn't end up even worse.

Kol was staring at me intensively as I pondered over his proposal my breaths was hitching under his coming in small pants not being able to handle him this close to me again . Kol's mouth was over mine his lips almost meeting to join us together. His forehead resting against mine, all I could feel was his skin against mine and his smell was invading my senses.

My eyes came to stare in to his we were just lost watching each other both being terrified to leap into the fear that was surrounding us but finally Kol got the courage forcing us from our standstill .

"Bekah tell me you want me to go, or I won't be able to hold back any longer and IL be unable to stop kissing you with everything I have." he uttered so quietly I struggled to even hear him even though he was right next to me.

Kol go my mind willed trying to do the smart thing but I couldn't say it. All I was able to do was stare up at him as I admitted to defeat and gave him nothing.

Kol crashed his lips to mine tracing my bottom lips under his tongue as my fingers went to wrap around his shoulders. It was madness my door was wide open, anyone could walk in on us but just for this moment I couldn't care. It was all I had been missing with one kiss I felt whole again, sparks flying between us. My fingers went to twist through his hair pulling him down against me his chest brushing over my breasts with every move.

Kol bit down on my lip gently begging me for entrance. Which I was unable to resist for another moment, his tongue darting in to intertwine with mine as we released months of pent up desire. We fought for dominance as his fingers went to trail down my neck and over the hemline of my dress. His fingers went to brush over my bosom, his fingertips sparking a path of fire under his touch. My back arched slightly as I deepened the kiss our moans being smothered under Kol skilful kisses.

Finally I couldn't take it I broke the kiss bringing my head to rest against my pillow as I felt Kol manhood stiffen beside my hip.

I knew the danger now, but I wasn't scared this time. I knew that whatever happened we could face it together. Kol wanted me whatever came and even though we had lost James we had another chance to try and make what we feel work for both of us. Through our love we had been able to gift another family with something they could not have. Now perhaps there was a way Kol and I could be together far away. It would kill me to leave my family but if this was the only was to stop Kol drinking himself to and early grave and for him to be truly happy I would sacfrice it all in a heartbeat.

Kol's lips came linger over my neck he was placing small kisses against every inch of bare skin he came upon, My body was twisting from side to side gently as his fingers worked the material off my shoulder. Kol moaned my named as he lent down kissing me over my naked skin, he his lips so full and soft under my flesh. It was torture I had missed him so bad.

"Kol stop playing please make me yours again I can't wait a second longer touch me again Kol." I begged not caring that I was allowing him to see how much I craved it.

Kol just roared in primal satisfaction as his palm went to trail under the hem of my night dress that he began to slide it up slowly as he stroked my bare flesh with his finger tips. His hands were now gripping my thigh as I pulled him down for another kiss. Kol was moving his hips gently against mine making us both moan quietly every time we connected. Kol sat back his hips still undermine as he wrestled to pull off his shirt over his head.

"Here let me help with that "moving myself to his side winking at him slightly.

As my fingers went to run underneath caressing his taught muscles under my touch, making his body shake undermine. The power I had to affect Kol was truly terrifying we couldn't fight this not even a little bit.

It was in that moment that everything changed. Screams pierced the night as Klaus rings rang out screaming Henrik name over and over again. We leapt from the bed rearranging our clothes, as we fought our way to the front of the house. MY room was right at the back so we had no danger of anyone seeing Kol and me as we rushed to the door. I was terrified I could sense in Klaus voice something truly terrible had happened. Kol fingers fell down to cover over mine reassuring me that we could face it together.

Throwing the door we rushed out to the garden .Klaus was kneeling on the ground Henrik laying over his arms his head lying at an odd angle. His body was broken. His chest covered in wounds but he did not move no breaths were leaving his body.

Mother was screaming now holding Klaus and Henrik in her arms as sobs raked over them both. I stumbled to the ground Kol wrapping his arms around my shaking form. As I cried Henrik name over and over again not daring to believe that he was gone. Elijah just stood there watching in horror at what he was seeing in front of us. I could feel Kol tears falling against my shoulders as we rocked each other, holding on tight as we were faced with the knowledge that our brother was killed by some wild animal .

Mother had managed to lay Henrik on the ground she was rambling to herself as she kept on saying

"I must fix my boy, he will be ok just have to stitch him up, come on Henrik breathe for your mother."

My eyes found their way to Klaus he was hanging his head down, his eyes dead to the world as the weight of his actions plagues his mind . By his reckless behaviour he had put Henrik In peril and this was the cost.

Father finally staggered to the door him being awoken from his slumber as his mind processed the scene in front of him

"My boy my Henrik who did this "his voice roaring out

"I did father it's all my fault I'm sorry it was only meant to be a small trip out to see the wolves I thought I was strong enough to protect us both if we needed."Nik cried his voice breaking under his tears.

"You killed my boy you're a murder for letting the wolves get him " Father now rushing forward sword in his head ready to strike down Nik in his rage . Mother threw herself in his path Screaming now .

"I have already lost one son tonight don't you dare take two away from me,"

"No one can make Nik hate himself more than he does and that will be his curse to bear Mikel he will not escape without burden . " my mother's voice holding steady as she faced father down .

Finally father backed down as he came to clutch Henrik in his arms ,pulling him to his body, as he went to lay him to rest over the table . Nik just stared to the ground his mind lost in the horror of the night. Kol arms went to pull me up as we stumbled to the house getting ready to say goodbye to the brother we had lost. I turned my head trying to call out for Nik Bu Kol voice spat out

"He did this Rebekah He put Henrik In danger he must learn to live with it." Leave him be sister trust me on this when rage is in your heart at what you done you can't process anything."

"It better to leave him till he is ready to face up to what he has done and how his life will change."

Kol's fingers brushed over my shoulder he knew I wanted to help and it was killing me but I feared he was right. Laying my shoulder over his he carried me inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Playlist.**

**Lana del Ray National Anthem **

**Ellie Golding: I need your love **

**Olly Murs: Army of Two, Busy **

**Michael Bubble: Fever, Hold on, Lost, Everything **

**Lawson: Taking over me **

**Frank Sinatra; I've got you under my skin**

**Whole Titanic CD: D**

**U2: One **

**Nearer My god to Thee for the Funeral part **

**As always thanks so much to everyone who has read it so far and stuck with my long chapters. Your comments help me so much. Thank so much for you love for the characters and especially David, don't worry he will appear again and stir up more trouble without meaning too. This will be the final chapter I do before I go on holding to stay with my twitter bestie in Croatia. I wish you all a lovely summer and I will miss you all so much. This story was only meant to be three chapter at most so it keeps writing itself and you guys seem to want more so it's all for you darlings .**

Kol hands were intertwined tightly with mine; he was caressing the side of my palm reassuring me through my tears. The pastor had been leading the service for over fifteen minutes now. We joined one final time in a hymn singing farewell to my baby brother Henrik, who was lost to this world now.

It was soul destroying the thought that I never would see him walking through the door, or seeing his smile as we laughed in the fields. He was so young so sweet ,he had his whole life ahead of him. Now all those thousand of possibilities for his life were zero.

The whole town had come to say goodbye to Henrik the church was packed but there was only one face missing in the crowd and that was Klaus. Father had banished him from the service. For the last two days mother had fought father and had finally persuaded him to let Klaus stay in the house. This was only agreed to if Nik promised to keep away from father and to not attend the service. For the last two days Nik had not said a word to anyone he just lied in bed drowning his sorrows and guilt at what he had caused to happen. Every time mother or I had tried to check up on him he would turn his back on us or father would roar as us to leave him.

Mother had become obsessed with her work not allowing any of us to help her in the days. One time I heard her having a hushed discussion with father talking about how to make us stronger but I guess everyone handles grief in their own ways. Elijah, Kol and I had tried our best to organise the funeral and process our brother's death but we were still all struggling so much.

At night Kol was sneaking in to my room locking the door and carrying me to his body as we clang on to one another before sleep would take us. We would just lay there him running his fingers through my hair as I would cry against him as his words tried to soothe me. Telling me it will be ok Henrik was among God now, and he would be free to play forever with the angels. That if this Hell proved anything it was life was too short and it that we had to fight for our chance to be together and be happy.

Kol hands placed on my trembling back pulled me back to the present the pastor was leading us outside. It was time to put our brother to rest in the ground. Kol and Elijah arms around me, as Father and mother stood side by side watching the coffin being lowered in to the ground. People came forward paying their respects, throwing their handmade wreaths and flowers. The sound of them hitting the wood affecting my soul with every light thud.

Finally it was our time Elijah first ,then Kol and just before I carried myself forward something caught my eye in the distance It was Nik hiding half behind a tree as he watched our brother final goodbye . Tears had stained his face as his head hang down in shame for what he couldn't help prevent. My face broke in to a small mournful smile letting him now one day soon it would get better as I threw the lavender bunches on the coffin .My fingertips brushed away the tears that had escaped. I knew Henrik would not want to cry as we parted ways from one another, he would want me to grit my teeth and try to smile again soon.

The crowd began to disperse until it was only our family beside Henrik. The sky overhead began to darken as storm clouds rolled in. Father said he would take the men to the inn to drink one last time in Henrik name. As mother and I hurried over the fields to escape the oncoming storm.

I warmed up one of the dishes the townsfolk had brought over since the news of our brothers death had spread around town. Mother was distant lost in the world of reading her books about medicine and she kept on making notes every few seconds. Clearly she was working on something but I didn't want to trouble her further so after we ate I cleared away the table in silence bidding her a goodnight that she wasn't even aware of.

Klaus door was closed pushed away from the world so I seaked shelter in my room. Slowly upbraiding my hair allowing it to fall against my back comforting me in its warmth after the coldness of today. I tossed and turned in bed unable to find solace in sleep. I heard father and my brother's return a little after the candle had burnt out. so I laid there in silence waiting till Kol would join me.

My door began to creak a little later as Kol pushed it open gently locking it behind him as he rushed to the bed, me sitting up already as his hands came around my waist holding me close to him.

"God I missed you Bekah, I tried to get back to you sooner I know you needed me but I'm here now." His voice trying to cover his heartbreak over Henrik so not to upset me further.

I placed my head to rest over his shoulder my hair falling to the side under his hands as he placed gentle kisses over my neck till my heart had stilled a little against his. I brought my arms to wrap around his neck lightly as his lips came to rest against mine kissing me showing me all the love he felt for me while he laid us back to settle on the bed . His arms were holding me against my stomach our fingers playing with one another as he brought up my hand to place his lips upon them while he watched my heartbroken smile.

"Dont leave me again Bekah please this is how we should be all the time together as I hold you tight kissing away your pain." His voice was shaking slightly one tear fell from his gaze but he was so lost in me he didn't even notice.

I brought up my finger tips catching in between them as I leant my head in kissing the evidence away Kol was shaking a little as he sighed against the brush of my lips under his skin .I loved the fact only I got to see Kol vulnerable side it had always been this way ever since we were children he trusted me with his whole world even though I was the only one with the power to truly destroy it.

"Shush Kol sleep it's been a long day we have lost more than any family should lose but let us find some peace together hold me Kol ."

Kol brought us to lay back his head coming to settle over my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me pulling me tight to his as we just lay there in silence feeling the burden our body and our troubled sighs.

The sun streaming through my window woke my troubled mine the bed was empty .Kol having left as soon as dawn broke to avoided us being found out .I couldn't wait till the moment. I could wake up each morning his face beside mine as our eyes fell upon one another just thankful that we would have each other in our lives.

Dragging myself from bed I was led to the kitchen with the noise of clanging pots and shuffling. Kol was reaching up to the shelf him placing the copper pops back in place. I was admiring the way his back was pulled taught, under his white shirt, his back muscles rippling from the strain to reach the height .The sun was washing over his face casting his features in light he was truly handsome everything about him called to me even though it was wrong.

Shuffling forward as to try and surprise him I began to creep up on him but a pot fell to the side, Kol cursing as he reached out being unable to stop its fall. His eyes caught mine his face breaking in to a smirk at having caught me watching him.

"Enjoying the view are we sister I don't blame you I do the same when you are in a room but can you please help me with the pan. Il be very grateful."

His tone playfully mocking as his eyes flashed with cheekiness.

His whole life Kol had been teasing people with his wit but his angelic face let him get away with all kinds of trouble.

Just shaking my head in expiration at him I bent down to reach the pot my cheeks growing slightly hot as I felt Kol eyes lingering over my body.

"Kol I can feel you watching me its distracting my progress here" My voice trying to be jokey but I was shaking a little I knew Kol could hear it hiding underneath.

Grabbing the pot I steadied myself as I placed it in his hand, being too shy to meet his stare now. I knew it was silly but it had been so long since we were able to be this way with one another, it was almost like we had never been lovers till now. He still made my heart jump in my chest every time his breaths fell over my cheeks or the feeling of his hands over mine.

Kol leant to settle the pot down as he jumped off the chair as he went to wrap himself behind me his breaths caressing over my ear now.

"Don't tell me I make you jumpy Rebekah "his glee ringing out as his fingers trailed over my neck.

Kol started to place gentle pecks against my bare skin at the side of my neck his tongue coming to pull my skin in to his mouth now. He was trying to mark me as his. It should have made me angry Kol was being possessive of me this way but I truly couldn't bring myself to care in this moment. I was struggling not to moan out. I didn't want him to know just how much I was weak to him in this moment; he would only torture me further with his caresses.

"Your heating up Rebekah perhaps you should cool down a little bit outside perhaps you having too much fun let us save more for later shall we."

"Sadly there is much work to be done I promised mother I would help with the garden and the house."

"there is some porridge left over go and sit outside get some fresh air while il finish up in here , " Kol voice becoming more strained now he was brought back to the harsh reality at how our life was changing s o fast now .

I just nodded still in a bit of a daze from under Kol hold as he placed the bowl in my hands kissing my cheek lightly. Kol opened the door standing to the side as he waited for me to pass him whistling slightly as his eyes wondered over my body making me blush once again.

I sat outside just watching the birds fly to and fro from the trees as they repaired their newborn nest from the storm of last night. We were all the same in the grand schemes of things .Just god creatures trying to go on from life each day, making it a little better for all of us around. I was about to pick my things up and go inside when I saw David walking down our path, him rushing slightly as he outstretched his arms pulling me in to a warm embrace .

"I'm really sorry Bekah I wasn't there I just couldn't it was too close to what happened to my parents it just bought it all flooding back."

"Forgive me I knew I should have pulled myself together and been there for your family but I feared id only make you sadder."

"You need people who can be strong for you Bekah like you are for them."His head hanging down in worry as he examined me over searching for the scars I wore from yesterday.

I was a little on edge I was fearful Kol would be watching but I needed to be here for my friend too so I wrapped him in another hug quickly letting go before Kol would mistake my feelings for David but still long enough to offer him some support .

"No David its ok I just missed my friend that is all and we all entitled to handle our grief in our own way."

"I know that you said goodbye to Henrik in your own way and that is how it should be saying goodbye to a coffin is no means a better goodbye then one to the wind David." My voice still pained but strong as his face lit up a little bit under my words.

"God you really take my breath away Bekah you are so strong and loving you can't stop being there for everyone who needs you."

" I can't stop work is calling me again, but I just wanted to check you were ok, Il be more free at the weekend but if you or your family need me ,I'm here in an instant." His tone filled with love and hope that both of us could find a way through our pain. That it didn't have to define who we were forever.

David paused briefly kissing me on the top of my head as he rushed down the path waving at me slightly as he began to run over the fields and back to town. Sighing slightly at the burden of life I pushed the door open but I was dragged in by Kol as he shoved the door close pushing me against it gently. His body surrounded mine his breathing so unstable now. Clearly he had seen David and mine exchange and he was searching for a fight. I was too tired for this right now so I began to try to wriggle out from under him but he just grab the bowl from my hand placing it to the side as his lips crashed to mine .

I gasped in shock I was expecting another sort of fight not this kind his hand went to fist my hair as he deepened the kiss his tongue darting in when I had let out my gasp of shock. His tongue went to dance around mine desiring me to let go with him as one of his hands went to grip on to my waist making me push myself against his manhood that was begging for me now . I was still a little mad he had been in a jealous rage from observing us so I made him pay a little by biting his tongue gently. Kol growling a little in response his eyes dangerously wanting now . Kol hitched me hard under my legs as he carried me to the table throwing me to rest on the edge as he slid himself in between my thighs.

Kol had never ever kissed me this way before and I was utterly lost to the sensation it was so empowering my hands went to thread through his hair pushing him further on me while his fingers went to my dress sweeping it upwards while his palm struck a path of fire over my naked skin that he revealed .

Then my mind was hit with the realisation we were in our kitchen anyone could walk through. I didn't even know if Klaus was here and we were making out on the table. The Table where only a few days Henrik has been dragged on to, his dead body laying heavy in all our eyes.

"Stop I "I cried "we ... can't Kol not here ... It not safe and not on this table... "My breaths' struggling to calm themselves from Kol mouth upon mine as his body was swamping me too.

Kol mind getting my meaning straight away knowing I was fearful his arms came to lay by my side as I began to tear up against him as he held me close .

"Shush My Bekah its ok I'm sorry I got so mad what with David hugging you and I know it has to stop. I can't act this way but it's you Bekah I can't see anything clearly with you . "

"Don't worry its only us here but what was I thinking the trouble I could of got us in" Kol's fingers stroking down my arms as my trembling eased he caught my chin tilting it gently upwards till I met his expression.

He lent down catching my lips gently in his giving me a swift kiss his smile breaking out over them as he pulled away slowly.

His eyes were lit up with an idea it was a mystery just shining on the surface.

"I have an idea to make it all perfect and make it up to you Bekah tonight we will wait till the others have gone and ... then " Kol's voice breaking suddenly

"Then what Kol? tell me .. Where are you taking me?" As I begged him to reveal to me the surprise. I had never been one for waiting.

"Too much to do Bekah, so much to get ready Il be back tonight to come and pick you ... up il knock on your window ."Kol now rushing to the door to leave now.

I went to stand to ask him further but he just burst out

"Don't fall asleep trust me it would be a mistake sister, just wait for me and bring a blanket to wrap around you the nights are colder now "his voice chuckling slightly.

Kol was now running down the path jumping over the fence like a little kid. I just lay back against the door watching him run so free and fast. After all these month of seeing him hurting I forget he could be like this it made my heart smile.

All afternoon I tried to steady my heart from the excitement but my mind kept on picturing what he had planned for us. Really with Kol I never knew what to expect and that was one of the reasons why I loved him so much.

Mother came home soon after then the boys and it was another family dinner without a word spoken apart from some informing us that Finn was coming to stay. The letter had reached him in the nearby town and he would be here in the next few days. I asked to be able to retire for the night, which my father granted as I placed my favourite fine dark green dress over me as I searched from a fur blanket made from a deer to carry with me. I placed my hair in a bun thinking if this place was in the outside I didn't want to rip my hair on any branches or delay our progress to Kol secret destination.

Carrying one of Henry book out from my trunk that he had gifted me with. I sat myself down on the rocking chair as I started to immerse myself in another world. For an hour I stayed like that till I heard the gentle patter of stones against my window.

Leaping forward I unlocked the latch swinging it open but no one was there my heart fell in disappointment .Just when I almost let go, Kol fingers went to catch mine as he revealed himself from the side . He was always playing I just stuck my tongue out as he gifted me his palm helping me over the ledge. Before my feet were able to make contact with the ground Kol's arms came to sweep me off my feet. He was holding me close to his side as he walked with me slowly to the barn. He kissed me on the forehead so gently I could barley feel it as Kol parted us, me resting beside him now.

Kol rushed inside the barn coming back with a wicker picnic basket and a rolled up fur rug tied with string. Cradling my hand in his free one he shoved the rug over his shoulder as he led me down the path leading to the riverside. The crickets were singing and the wind was still. The stars were so bright it was a breathtaking night. Every time I began to ask where we were going Kol would cover his lips with his fingers. his eyes gleaming with the secret he only knew. So I gave up allowing him to carry, me away.

Finally after another ten minutes we came to a small wooden dock a wooden rowing boat swaying against the ropes that were holding it. Clearly we had a little more way to go. Kol pulled the boat to the shore his arms flexing under the weight.I just stood back admiring him at work and the power he held in his frame. Holding out his arm to guide me in the boat he came beside me placing all the goods in as he picked up the oars.

He lent back with every stroke his gaze never leaving mine .We couldn't draw our eyes away for a second. I memorised every curve of his face or the way his hair would fall to cover his eyes if he leant too far forward. I just closed my eyes laying my head back feeling the wind against my body as Kol kept on rowing us further downstream.

My pulse began to quicken as I felt Kol eyes roaming over me studying me my body began to tingle. I was a little scared to open my eyes and catch him watching me this way . I knew he would burn me even further with the way his eyes darkened with his desire like black coal that was swamped with flames .His name truly was meant for him.

Still resisting to open my eyes we came to a stop a few moments later Kol's voice caressing my ears as he told me to keep my eyes closed. He helped me stand the boat swaying slightly my body tumbling against his but neither of us was complaining.

His hand went to rest on my waist as his body moved behind me helping me lift my feet out of the boat his other hand was over my eyes to stop me being tempted to have a peak. He knew me too well I thought to myself. We walked for a minute Kol breaths trembling against my ears gently clearly he was nervous.

"Stay here sister keep your eyes closed I must fetch the bags and don't peek I know if you lie." Kol chuckle ringing out in the silence.

Biting on my lips to stop the temptation to open my eyes I just breathed in and out slowly waiting for the reveal of where I was.

I could hear footsteps walking through the leaves now I was a little scared what it if wasn't Kol.

"Kol " I uttered but still no answer the rustling was mere inches away now I was scared now I began to slide my fingers off my face but then my worries stopped .

"Sister it's only me don't worry Il always protect you, nothing to fear about I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. " His words being drowned out with his lips at the back of my neck as he began to trail them over my sensitive spot making me throw my head back granting him better access.

"mmmmm you have the most beautiful neck Rebekah like all of you."

" every day I don't know how it's possible to love you more but each day I'm surprised with the fact that I can. " Kol now swirling his tongue over the back of my neck and the flesh on show over my shoulder now .

I had no breath left in my body the intensity of his love scared me, only as I felt the same. It was like we had casted a spell over one another bodies and nothing would ever be the same.

His fingers went to thread through mine as he slowly began to count to three his breath tickling against the side of my cheeks. Kol bent down placing a quick kiss at my reaction to his breaths as he took my hands off. Finally I was met with the place he wanted to surprise me with.

It was stunning we were in a clearing with a small lake. There must off been a few hundred candles placed in the water floating on a bed of leaves. There was a small waterfall with some caves in the distance. While I had been lost to the view Kol had laid out the rug and set up a jug of wine and some wild berries.

Kol's palms came to lie over my hips and he pulled me in to him from behind his body swaying against mine. I went to wrap my hands around his neck from behind bringing my head to lie against his chest. Just relishing in the feeling I could touch him without any fear of people seeing us.

His heart was beating so fast against my back he was clearly nervous about something it was thundering against me now.

"Kol are you ok ... You worrying me a little I can feel your heart its beating so fast "

"It just ... Rebekah I don't want you to be disappointed, I never been in love before you and, I don't know if this is enough for you but it's all I can do on short notice." His voice sounded anxious in the night.

"Not enough Kol it's more perfect than anything I dared to imagine, the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. "My voice creaking slightly under the beauty of his gesture.

Kol span me round his forehead brushing over mine his eyes staring with me at such love my words were lost I couldn't focus on anything but Kol in front of me his beautiful face watching me like I was his whole world . I wasn't even aware that my eyes were swimming with tears but he wiped them away blowing them to the wind as he said he was wishing upon angel tears for happiness for the rest of our lives.

Placing his hand over mine Kol laid his head upon mine as I hugged him tight and we began to sway to the music we created in our minds. He span me out slowly watching me swirl in front of him as he dragged me back to him. We just stayed like that for a while being content and happy in each other arms. If this is what we had to look forward to for the rest of our lives I couldn't wait. Even through the pain of leaving our family it was worth it for every second like this.

Kol seeing that I started to shiver went to fetch my fur wrap as he carried me to sit down as he spread himself beside me. Pouring us both a drink we just sat there at first talking about all our hopes for the life we wanted after here. What places we would visit the things he wanted to create for us, the jobs we could do. Everything felt so near to us all we had to do was grasp it in our hands and there was nothing we couldn't have.

Kol broke his hold on me to lean over reaching the berries brining them over me smirking. Pulling out a cherry he laid over me lowering it to my mouth inch by inch his eyes following my lips progress. Biting gently over them my teeth pierced the fruit a little bit of juice spilling over my mouth. My eyes darted up as Kol let out a loud moan as I cleaned the juice with the tip of my tongue.

"Here let me, you have a little left there don't waste it " Kol uttering as he pushed himself down covering my body completely with his weight as he kissed the corner of my mouth cleaning the rest up now .

It was impossible to not feel how aroused he was it had been so long since we had been together this way. I ached for him so bad it had been over a year now. My body was craving his skin upon mine again. It was all I needed. Being unable to resist I rocked myself against his length biting my lip at the contact and the way his breath hitched as his hands grabbed on to me being afraid that he had imagined it .

Reaching up to brush over his forehead my breast coming to rub over his lean chest so slow I whispered

" I love you Kol I can't live without you I tried and I couldn't "

His eyes locked over mine holding me in place my heart fluttering like a bird waiting for him to finish what I started.

"I love you Bekah and I need you always "Kol voice roaring slightly with the intensity of his longing for me.

Kol mouth connected with mine hard as he traced my bottom lip under his tongue begging me for permission. Playing with it slightly as he pulled it under his lips tugging on it till I gave in. Finally I allowed him to kiss me with everything he had .My fingers now fisting through his hair as he tangled his tongue around mine as he searched every part of my mouth under his skilful kiss. With every second my breathing was hitching unable to catch a proper breath as his moans mixed with mine.

Still kissing him deeply I arched my back pushing me over him as he caught my message. Kol broke the kiss and lessened his weight so we could both sit up. Running my fingers under his shirt now I continued to torture him with my hands. Trailing them under the hem and running them over his defined abs tugging on the skin a little between my finger tips.

Coming to rest on my knees I helped Kol push his shirt over his arms as he threw it to the ground .Now it was my turn to trail my eyes over his body. The light from the moon was shining over his taught muscles tanned from their summer work in the field.

Taking him by surprise I pushed Kol under me wrapping my legs around his waist as I bowed down catching his in a swift kiss as my lips began to trail over his neck and collar bone. Bringing my tongue out to play nipping at the skin marking his this time my grin spreading as I went to kiss him over his chest and stomach. Kol had managed to unclip my hair now his fingers pulling on to it as I tortured him further allowing myself to settle over his hardness now grinding my hips gently back and forward .

Kol flipped us over catching my lips hard him biting now hard making me pay for that little torture I just put him through. His hand pushing under my dress now as he began to stroke every part of my flesh as the material was pulled higher.

I was shaking now my body thrashing under his caresses as he pulled it over my hips and he broke the kiss unexpectedly. His mouth coming to roam over my stomach his hot breaths following the path of my dress. making me shiver and gasp till finally he cradled my head to the side as he helped slide it off. My flesh was all on display to him apart from my women hood only covered by a thin sheet of material. His eyes took in every single of my curves as he followed the light of the moon over my body, sparking my cells to life with his finger tips as they played with the light.

Kol lips were wickedly running over my naked flesh. Over my breast his tongue swirling to catch the skin underneath nipping at me slightly. His other hand went to run over my thighs as he began to toy with the material over me now. Now he brought his mouth to linger over the scrap of material as he caught between his teeth at the side. His palm brushing my other thigh as he pulled it down over my quivering body. I threw my head back against the rug my arms clawing it as I closed my eyes from the feeling of his skin and lips under my sensitised flesh.

I was drowning in the sensations' it had been so long, words had escaped me all I had was my eyes to beg him with . He was sitting up now as he threw my under garments to the side not caring where there ended up. Shaking he struggled with the laces on his trousers that were pulled tight from him wanting me so .I brought myself to rest on my arms watching him work the material over his waist till they fell revealing him to me again.

Winking once I laid myself back my hands throwing themselves back clearly telling him come and get me already as he laid himself over me guiding his length to my entrance. Kol swallowing my moans as he entered me slowly his palms brushing over my waist as my arms wrapped around his shoulders making him slide further over me with each one of his thrust. Kol rocking me underneath him as he got faster with every slide inside me at the desperation we felt at being separated for so long. My fingers were digging in to his back as his body began to bring me to the edge both of us to breathless even to say anything now . I cried out his name as he came with me our heartbeats shaking erratically against one another. The sweat of our bodies keeping us warm from the bitter chill. It took a few moments for us to settle down again but he still was so hard for me again so I allowed my body to carry us away for the second time relishing in what he was gifting my body with.

When we had exhausted ourselves too much to carry on Kol fetched a blanket him wrapping us both. My body surrounding over his as my head lay over his heart placing small kisses under its strong beats .Kol just sighing as he watched the stars holding me to his side as his hands trailed over my body his love flowing from his hands to my body .That's the last thought that owned me as sleep carried me away but I didn't fear. Everything I needed was right beside me for my new future.


	6. Chapter 6

Playlist

Darin: Can't stop Love

Beyonce: Crazy In Love

Cascada: Because the Night

To be Loved Michael Bubble

Venus Eternal Flame

Sorry for not writing for so long but I was away on holiday having the best time ever .Honestly you guys are too kind to my story and every review I get it really helps me . Helps me see how you like the characters and also ideas on where to take this .It was only meant to be a few chapters but this story keeps going on .I just hope your still here to stick with it ;)

In my dream Kol and I were laying in a field the corn swaying beside us our hands entwined around one another's .Kol leant forward kissing my forehead slowly while he rubbed over my stomach that was heavily pregnant with our unborn child .

There were tears falling over my face as I observed Kol watching over me with so much love it took my breath away, as his fingers brushed away my tears. Kol was resting his nose against mine making me laugh a little and I cracked a smile again.

My breathing became unsteady as he tailed his tongue over my bottom lip kissing away my baited breaths from his contact. Kol I sighed begging him to end this torture he lit over my body but I was spared from this sweet mercy by James running up to us, him tugging on Kol arm playfully.

Kol groaned a little in frustration at having to leave my lips so soon but he turned round picking up James and spinning him they both were laughing hard. James wrapped his arms around his neck and Kol settled James down to lie beside us while he hugged me gently. James was scared he would hurt the baby so he laid his hands over my arms.

"Mummy I am not hurting the baby Daddy said I must be careful "James wore a worried expression he was so much like Kol in face but he had my cautious manner.

"Shush James it's ok just be still but you can place your hands on my belly see its safe." I helped move his hands to lay over my bump now as his hand came to lie on top. He laid his ear to my stomach now. Kol bursting in to a sweet chuckle as he said

"What you listing for Little James your brother or sister won't be able to speak for a while longer." "But they will love their big brother as much as we do James that's a promise.

James features lit up his whole face lighting up as the baby kicked under his fingers in one swift kick . James jumped back in shock a little.

"Mummy I'm sorry I made the baby move its coming its coming Daddy help me get mummy back to town."

Kol was fighting back his grin while I came to wrap my arms around James holding his chin gently till his worried expression met mine. I brushed an unruly piece of hair from his forehead. It was a mirror image of Kol's it would never lay flat however many times I willed it to.

"James its ok don't you panic, the baby is meant to move if anything it means that the baby is strong and healthy."

"It's just saying hello see it already loves you." I smiled while I reassured my son.

He caught me in a hug as he began to say hello to my stomach saying he would try to be the best brother in the whole world.

Kol came to lift him up as he said "shall we let mummy rest a bit while we go catch her surprise for supper.

Kol letting him go gently while James ran to the fishing rods as he picked up the small one Kol had made for his birthday. It was his favourite thing to do spend the days with Kol fishing while they talked and laughed. Kol might be reckless and unruly at times but when it came to his son he never once let him down ever. He was everything our father had never been to us. Kol had been staring down talking to me but I had got lost in my train of thought.

Kol caught me in a swift kiss as he whispered in my ear how beautiful I was and how he planned to gift me later. His gaze burning over my body while he admired the blush he had caused from his words. Winking at me once he run off to swoop James over his back as they ran to the river. James flapping his arms like a bird as Kol set off at an even faster pace.

I just laid my head back in bliss thinking over the happiness I had and how nothing mattered but right here right now. Free from everything.

The sound of the stream woke me up the birds flying over head their songs cutting through my dream. I groaned in frustration as my dream slipped away but the memory was still with me. Brushing the drained stained tears my dream had created over my fragile body I slowly crept my eyes open.

Shooting up I stared around at my surrounding we were no longer in the clearing and I was wrapped in a blanket but Kol was nowhere in sight. My heart was begging to skip in worry but then my eyes rested on small bit of parchment that was wrapped up with a ribbon.

Forcing the ribbon off I unwrapped it reading the letter.

_To my dearest Rebekah _

_Last night made all those months of pain fade away. It was worth every second of it just to feel you in my arms again. I know I screw up everything but I need you, living without you is not something I can handle. As you saw over these last months. Yet you still forgave me. I must be the best kisser it's the only explanation. _

_I needed to wash before work but I did not want to leave you alone far away from me .So I carried you in my arms bringing you to the river bank .Knowing you ,which I do with my whole heart you will probably panic if I have not returned . Don't fear il be back before you know it._

_One final note you are stunning naked in the early sunrise yes I confess I carried you nude but you are too beautiful to hide away.  
_

_With all the love in my wreck of a heart _

_Yours always _

_KOL _

The air in my body had escaped me .Never had I seen this side of Kol he had never once written anything like this in his life, he had always struggled to write. He would normally give up in frustration while father had mocked him. Kol strength had always come through his speech but the fact he had tried for me... There were no words.

Standing up sighing in pleasure at how my body felt after Kol love making to me last night, I let the fur rug fall off my body it coming to rest against my feet .It was time find Kol but I felt like letting go and just doing what I needed .

Walking around the bend I was met with the sight of Kol and his strong back turned away from me. Kol was gathering water from the steam as he held the pot high over his head ,allowing the water to trickle slowly over his body. His free hand washing over his chest while he stared in to the horizon.

I was unaware I was even biting my lip while I admired his perfect body so taught and strong and his every inch of it was on show to me. Being unable to fight it any longer I crept up behind him, taking gentle steps as I tried to surprise him. He was singing to himself some folk song about a lost love which helped with hiding my progress towards him.

Water droplets were running over his back now that was strained while he fought to hold the copper pot steady with one hand above his head. Resting my arms to help support the weight. I smirked as his realised he was no longer alone. Kol began to turn to face me but I moved to the side using his back to obscure me from his view.

"Kol give me a minute I want to say thank you for my lovely letter." I playfully moaned as I pressed my naked body covering his loving the way his breath hitched in shock at the contact.

He had not been expecting me to greet him this way clearly.

"Rebekah why you are so controlling in the morning if this is what I have to look forward for I can't wait."

"Have your wicked way with me then Sister I won't t turn around."

His cocky chuckle being drowned out as I cupped his bum in my hands. While I leant down kissing the water droplets from his shoulder. Letting my tongue catch the water off his slightly shaking body now. His breathing was becoming unsteady now as he fought to contain himself from spinning around and grabbing me to his side.

Speaking against his strong back I placed small kisses over his body before speaking in to his skin.

"Thank you for last night Kol it was the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me and ... the letter Kol you didn't have to do that but it was a beautiful way to wake up."My voice was breaking a little under the emotions I was experiencing.

Kol turned round cradling my chin between his fingers tilting my head up slowly as he bent down to brush his lips across mine and across my cheeks and over my nose . I was smiling like a little child at Christmas now but I didn't care I was truly happy and I hadn't been for such a long time.

Kol smile matched mine exactly I had never seen him this happy perhaps it was my promise to him to run away but the way he was looking at me was taking the breath from my body.

"You made me the happiest man alive Rebekah I know it sounds pathetic but that's how I feel. Rebekah you never have to thank me for anything I just didn't want you to panic when you woke up alone."

"Writing has never come easy to me but that as I never found anything worth trying for before you." "It was even worth all the swearing I uttered at my six attempts before it was ready for you my darling sister."

"Six Oh Kol you fool you didn't have to for me I love you even with all your flaws.""Your weakness is what makes a person and I love you even more for them."

My arms went to envelop around him pulling him close to me as I laid my head on the crook of his neck. Kol palms were caressing over my arms to warm me up. The wind was picking up and it was rather bitter now with the wind howling against us. Kol lips were kissing the top of my head but his smirk grew upon it when my mouth gasped in surprise. His length was hard and brushing against the bottom of my hip. It hadn't matter that we had coupled three times last night I was craving him still and with a smug expression it appeared he was still more than ready for me too.

Kol would always tease me using my desire against me at times,so I decided it was only fair to play him at his own game. Pretending my shock had been at the drop in temperature I spoke.

"It's time to get dressed it's just too cold out here and we should be heading home now ... you have work and well I ... My words were ripped from me as Kol lifted me up him throwing me over his shoulder now his hand gripping my hip securely as he run as to the river .

" Kol ,,,Kol what are you doing put me down" I was trying to act outraged but I couldn't hide it in my voice how much I didn't want him to obey me .

"Oh Rebekah you really are the worst liar. I'm just going to give you what you want and warm you up a little, work will still be there for us just let us have some fun first."

Kol brought us to the river edge as he lay me in the boat my back settling over the wood. Kol gazing down at me with his dark eyes only filled with one thing desire. Tingles were shooting through my body as butterflies filed my stomach but he hadn't even touched me yet. It had always been this way my body was unable to fight this feeling it consumed me as much as it did with Kol.

I knew it turned on Kol when I bit my lip so I started to bite down as I run my eyes from his face over his chest and down to stare at his thickness between his legs.

"Oh Kol you seem a little excited there perhaps I could help you a bit I'd hate to think of you all day In need at work because of me."

Kol growled in response as he smothered me with his body his teeth nipping over my earlobe taunting me for teasing him this way.

"Oh you want to help me do you Rebekah are you sure? As once I get a taste for you I might just stay inside you all day making you scream my name" Kol whispering his threat of pleasure beside me while he continues to play with my earlobe in his mouth .

Moving my head out of reach from him,I just nodded my answer my body begging him to carry through with what we wanted.

Kol crushed his lips over mine, as our tongues broke through to challenge one another. Kol mouth was winning over me as always but if this was how losing felt I never wanted to win. In contrast when Kol finally joined our bodies as one it was so slow and at odds how he was kissing me now. Every thrust was achingly resisting my efforts to speed him up even when I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to push him deeper in me.

His strokes inside me never picked up pace however much I tried to change it He was killing me with every move. Kol was hitting my body so gently it was making me arch uncontrably against him my body twisting from side to side His arms straining to hold on to the side of the boat keeping his weight from falling over me as it rocked from side to side ...He just made love to me so slow his echoes of love ringing in my ear as I clawed his hair between my fingers my body being too lost for any words now.

We came together our names screaming from each other lips, his body still taunting me with his slow pace. He was entering me deeper than I had ever felt before it was torture of the best kind but still I didn't want to let him go.

He cradled me to his side as we tried to regain steady breaths and calm our shaking bodies. WE just laid in each other arms as the sun rose higher bathing us in its light. Kol tongue traced my lips as he withdrew from me making me cry out at the loss of feeling him. He kissed my forehead swiftly as he leapt out of the boat gathering the blankets and the wicker baskets from last night. I just admired the view of Kol hurriedly gathering everything. While he was completely naked. I knew he knew I was watching and he was taking much longer than was necessary to complete his task.

Too soon though he got dressedas he brought my dress helping pull it over my arms and body. Kol kissing my nose gently once before he set us off on the boat. He pulled me to lay over his chest, my body resting between his thighs as he rowed us back to the river dock. I just closed my eyes in happiness as Kol settled his head to lay over mine.

Kol secured the boat with the rope as he kept the supplies in the boat for when we would set sail and leave this town for good together. We walked hand in hand to the fork in the road where we would have to part. Kol went left to the fields while I followed the path back home. With one final hug goodbye he came to sigh in my ear thanking me for how happy he was after last night while we both uttered our love to one another.

It was crazy but I missed him already, he had only been gone for ten minutes but I was just counting down the hours till he would be back and we could start our plans to leave.

I managed to slip in unnoticed mother was busy in the shop she was talking to herself about some herbs she would need for her plans and how she prayed everything would work out for the best . I was slightly worried both Mother and Father had become withdrawn in side themselves shutting the rest of us out since Henrik death.

Slipping in to my bedroom I changed my clothes and set about the jobs of the day. Making myself a quick breakfast I spent the day serving the customers. While mother stayed in the back gathering so many things I soon lost count. The guilt started to weigh on my heart that I would soon be leaving her but.. I knew Kol couldn't survive in this town much longer. Mother had father ,Elijah and Klaus . Kol had no one but me.

Around mid day the local horseman who delivered letters to our town handed us a small piece of parchment bidding us a good day. Unravelling it I read out the message to mother. It explained how Finn would be another day late, one of the wheels in the cart had broken and they were working on getting it repaired. He said to expect him in another 24 hours and he had some flowers to lay for Henrik.

Mother just nodded and got back to work the silence falling over us again. That's how I spent the rest of the day serving the customers and fixing up the shop while mother was lost to her work. At the end of the day she announced she had to go to the woods to gather some herbs but for me to head home. I went to give her a goodbye hug but she was already pulling away and out of the door. I just sighed in sadness as I went home to start the preparations for dinner.

Going past the wall to in the hallway to fetch a blanket to wrap around me as a chill was working its way through the house I stopped in my tracks. The marks that my father had made with chalk each year to mark our heights was staring out at me. I traced Henrik Line fighting back the tears when I thought he would never again stand by the wall on his birthday. His face lighting up to see how much he had grown in a year as Kol and I would normally spin him round. I lost track of all time as I became frozen for god knows how long I stood there.

"Rebekah are you ok? "

Kol voice suddenly brought me out of my state. His arms came to gather around me while he saw what I had been staring at.

"God Rebekah you are frozen to the bone where is your blanket." "I miss him too so much Rebekah but this is our life now, we don't have to forget him but he wouldn't want you to fall sick standing here wrapped here in hardly anything."

I just laid my head back over Kol body as he tried to warm me with through his body. I was so numb it took a while for me to even feel his fingers as he stroked them over my skin. Kol leant down kissing away the tears as he rocked me gently swaying me with him till I recovered.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now Rebekah "Kol worried tone breaking the silence as his fingertips came to brush over my shoulders slowly making my skin break out in goosebumps .

Turning to meet him now I tried to create a reassuring smile but I failed to create one really. I just nodded a little and said.

"I always feel better when you are around Kol, I'm sorry I scared you. "I'm just glad you came back before I really made myself sick."

"Where is mother you should never have been left on your own for this amount of time?"Kol voice rising in his slight anger that no one had been here for me.

Kol dragged my face to his till his forehead was resting over mine his breaths falling over my face my skin sparking under the contact.

"All day I needed to get back to you Rebekah, it was driving me Insane."

His finger tips were trailing over my lips as he watched my breathing becoming unsteady under his confession.

"All I wanted was to feel your mouth undermine as you moaned in my ear while I placed my hands on you Rebekah."

My cheeks were flushed I tried to avert my shy gaze from Kol but he held me chin in place making me watch the emotions he was suffering with.

"Don't shy away from me Rebekah you don't have to be afraid to show me how you feel. I feel it too, it's all I feel anymore Rebekah"

"Tell me how to make you feel better Rebekah please you can't stop shaking under me." Kol voice cracking under his desperation to help fix me again.

Bringing my palm to brush over his cheek I brought my lips within an inch of his as I uttered.

"Put your hands on me, kiss away the pain Kol only you can do it." I knew it was. Any second we could be discovered in this embrace but all my sense had escaped me in my grief.

His lips met mine in a second as he kissed me so lightly it was like never before .He was giving me all of him, showing how much he loved me with every single brush of his lips upon mine .My arms went to wrap around his neck as he settled us back on the wall my leg coming to wrap around his waist as he held me tight to him. Kissing away everything in this world but us.

My fingers went to fist his hair as he began to rub his hardness against my womanhood our bodies guiding us to one another desperate to give in to one another.

Kol cradled my neck to the side as he ran his tongue down my pulse, his hips holding me up as I brought both legs to wrap around his waist. All my weight on him while he supported me against the wall. His hand was trailing over my thigh as he stroked the flesh. Making me whimper his name in to his neck as I struggled to hold still.

Kol began to rub through my under wear slowly my back darting upwards in response, both Kol and I were slaves to our bodies in this moment .Unable to tear ourselves off one another even though this was madness . Managing to pull myself off him for a second I managed to sigh and tell him something I wished greatly.

"Soon I can do this every night without fear that someone will interrupt me, I can kiss you on the street whenever I want and hold your hand too." I was smiling while I spoke now waiting for Kol's reply

"Soon everyone will know you are mine and I'm yours sister when we are free from here." Kol declaring his voice straining to keep steady under the lust he was feeling.

He started to suck on the sensitive part of my flesh near my neck. His fingers broke through the material of my undergarments as he slipped a finger in to me as he cupped my sex in his hand making me thrash against the wall. His fingers pumping me so slow my body was almost there. Sadly it was not to be the sound of distant talking reached our ears. Someone was coming up the path.

Kol carried me down off him swiftly as he run to the back of the house him carrying my half dazed body to bedroom and settled me on the chair. Kol scurried to his room and managed to close his door just before the front door was thrown open. I stared in the mirror in front of me my lips swollen and red under Kol intensive kisses. My eyes still shimmering with desire and pleasure.

Father was talking loudly he seemed in good spirits so that at least was a positive .I couldn't hear who the other person was. After a good ten minutes father booming voice called out for anyone who was home to come to the kitchen .

Checking myself one last time in the mirror I saw my body had hidden all signs from moments ago so it was more than safe to risk my father's presence.

Kol was already in the Kitchen he had some ale in his hand while he spoke to father and... David.

Father smile broke in to a twisted smirk when he saw me.

"Rebekah Just the person I was hoping to see. Come here now Girl I have something to say."

Kol eyes met mine he was trying to reassure me all would be ok David and he would not allow him to even lay one finger on me.

Father threw his arms over David petting him on the back hard David wincing slightly under the force of the blow. Father staggered forward but with David help he regained his balance before speaking once again.

"David has just informed me he wants to make honest women out of you and support you." "You always speak highly of him so I hope you have not shamed our family by turning him down.

David eyes met mine in an apology clearly father had managed to force it out of him somehow. Perhaps David had let it out by accident with the influence of the ale from the tavern.

"Well Rebekah don't keep the boy waiting what is it to me "fathers voice snarling at me a little as my mouth remained unresponsive.

"It's ok sir I gave her some time there is no rush or force for her to marry me ." David voice breaking in trying to calm things.

Kol was just standing to the side his fist clenched .I knew he was waiting for me to turn David down and tell him I couldn't accept.

"I ... I... Father my voice gave way now

"Father what " his voice booming now " Your just like your mother when we first met she was so unsure of what she wanted even though I was offering her everything."

My whole body was shaking my eyes darting from fathers to David and then back to Kol his whole face struggling to hide his jealously. I didn't want to have to tell David my choice in front of dather or with Kol in the room. This should of only been between me and David .It was all falling apart.

I did the only thing I could do without hurting anyone I fled to my room locking it behind me laying my head over the wood banging it gently praying I was anywhere but here now.

I heard father scurry forward on his way to drag me from my room whatever it would take but Kol voice stopped him.

"Father Rebekah is not well I came home to find her sick she didn't mean to upset you. " I think she just got overwhelmed by it all father." Kol was trying to make father see now his voice desperate for father to stop his plan to beat some sense in to me.

"Get out of my way boy fine she is sick but she can't keep hiding forever she will have to make her choice."

I heard the sound of Kol being shoved against the wall hard while father left his body to fall down the wall as pain raked his body. Father slammed the door on his way out no doubt going back to the tavern.

I rushed to open the door to try and help Kol but he had already gone to his room the sound of the lock ringing out. Kol had got hurt again trying to protect me. I knew he was still hurting as I hadn't been able to turn down David proposal in front of father.

I knew his biggest weakness for me was struggling to battle his jealously so I figured I would give him a little space before dinner .I had chosen to run away with him there was no way he could doubt my love right ?

I prayed with all my heart this would be the case I was too tired to keep fighting with Kol I needed him too much for him to disappear into his darkness again .He was all that was stopping me fall apart since Henrik death . Settling over my bed I pulled a blanket over my traumatised body.

Only a few moments ago Kol had been holding me close, my body a prisoner to the bliss he created and now I was alone. Everyone was waiting on me to make my choice but it was always Kol it always would be but still telling David would not be easy. Closing my eyes I willed for some more strength only I could fix this but I had to do it in the right way to avoid the least amount of pain for all .Sadly I always seemed to fail when it came to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Playlist

Your Song and Roxanne from Moulin Rouge

Battlefield: Jordan Sparks

It Ain't Me Babe: Bob Dylan

Kelly Clarkson: Dark side

Diet Mt Dew Lana Del Ray

Of Monsters And Men: Little Kicks

Elvis: Suspicious Minds

Pink: True Love

Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

**Hope you enjoy this chapter .As always I love hearing your feedback without it I wouldn't be so encouraged to keep on writing so much and also it helps me greatly . Thanks to the people who stuck with me this far. Sadly the change is almost here but that doesn't mean I can't have some happy moments before than ;). Sorry for all the smut but soon there won't be so much, but at the moment they are young and in love and they can't keep their hands off each other .Sadly bad times are coming but that is what we love about Rebekol the struggle for them but always their love is there .**

It was a good hour since Kol had retreated in to his room and my brain was still in a wreck trying to decide the best way to fix this whole mess in the right way. There was a knock at my door, the bangs on the wood sounding like the empty beatings of my heart. Kol strained voice met my ears as he announced Mother was calling us for dinner.

Running forward at learning it was Kol I flung the door open, my eyes taking in the nasty bruise father had inflicted over his cheek. Swallowing back my cries I went to place my hand under his wound to help comfort him but Kol just shoved my hands path pushing it aside. His eyes were dark filled with anger, perhaps he had finally seen protecting me always cost him. Every time I ran he would pay the cost trying to calm father. I tried to mask the pain I felt at his actions but I was failing miserably I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

"Kol" I managed to break his name from my lips but he just glanced over my face once, his emotions hidden from me. I had no idea what he was feeling and it terrified me. He just sighed deeply before he left me there standing alone. Kol's manner a million miles away from the smiling man he had been this morning to me by the river .

The last thing I felt like was eating but I could hear Father calling for me to join them. The last thing I would do would let anyone else get in trouble for my indecision to make began to pass the bread round. Which we began to eat with the vegetable soup I had made earlier in the night.

Klaus was sitting in the corner his head bent down as he stared in the fire. Elijah was talking heatedly to mother about Tatia. He was trying to prove to mother she wasn't playing him and she really was prepared to make a clear choice between her and Klaus soon. Sadly I could relate to her how hard it was to break not one but two hearts when everyone was hoping you would make them happy .Whatever you did someone would end up hurt.

Father was eating like the pigs from the trough, as he shoved the food down his throat only taking a break to drink his ale. When he was finished he slammed the cup down signalling for mother to refill it. She came round the table staring to the ground her eyes dead to the world as she carried out his order. My mother was still the strongest person I knew but she was broken in many places .Her light dimming more with each day. I knew I would be the same if I stayed in this town with Father and my life never going further than this town.

My eyes found Kol his body settled beside me his face matching mine as he observed the scene in front of us. Turning my body slightly to the side I went to brush my hand over his. Trying to reach out for him but he just held it tight for a second before he allowed it to fall off his lap.

Waves of pain washed over my heart at his actions .I know he was hurting we all were but how could he expect me to fix everything in one perfect wave of my hand. He was pushing me away. I knew he was trying to control his anger so he didn't say something to hurt me but I was going insane with the constant change of his moods. If being caring was getting me no where I would just have to find some other way to reach through to him.

It was thanks to Father that I was able to finally figure out a way to affect Kol.

Father had turned to face us his eyes cruel, his eyes showing his disgust at my actions from earlier .His hands were a little swollen from his blow to Kol but he wore it with pride. I truly felt sick watching the man in front of us he destroyed all that was good in our lives. The only good thing about Henrik being gone was that he was free from this shadow .Soon Kol and I would be too it was the only thing giving me hope anymore. Fathers smirk stretched his face as he prepared to dig at me further.

"Another meal put in your mouth thanks to me but soon you will have to make your choice Rebekah."

"Continue to be a burden under our feet or marry that sap David one of the most pathetic men I ever come across who cares for everything in this world."

"Perhaps he deserves you after all you only ever attract men with your beauty but underneath your are as broken as all." "Perhaps it will serve him right when you break him one day, show him how love just destroys all that is pure and happy in this world."

I was struggling to retain my strength and not break down under my father bitter tongued rant as his venom seeped in to my veins. My fingers were clenched and I fought to steady my breathing. My father wanted to bait me so I would fight back and give him a reason to justify his beating upon me.

His eyes intensified their coldness when he saw I would not wilt under his words so he was spurred on even further.

"It will be his mistakes when you whisper your lies of love in his ear while he moving inside you sadly he is yet to learn that all women are just whores."

Mother was crying now trying to hide her tears from father and Elijah was in shock, but before I could even process that the sound of breaking glass covered us all.

The glass that Kol was drinking from was laying in shards around his feet his hands bleeding his trousers soaked in his wine .Some shreds of glass were still imbedded in his hand from the force of which he had been holding the glass. His breaths were unstable his eyes filled with rage and jealously with the image father had poisoned his mind with.

Father leapt up ready to attack Kol for breaking one of our possessions but he swayed on his feet. Father fell forward his head knocking against the wood of the table knocking him out cold .We all sighed in relief as mother and Elijah rushed forward trying to carry father up. So as to settle him back on his chair to sleep it off.

I grabbed my napkin in my fingers as I went to try to clean the blood that was flowing over Kol hands but he just glared at me telling me to leave it be .This was his fault for caring too much I could read it in his eyes . But I was done letting him pull himself away I gripped the top of his thigh. I heard his breath hitching in shock. If he wouldn't let me clean his hand il just have to clean something else the smirk playing on my face.

Turning back once checking we had no audience I ran my hand over the wine stains and over his manhood that was trying to hide its arousal .But even in all the anger he was feeling Kol still was affected by me. Kol was growling slightly in my ear as I leant down stroking him ,following the path of the wine. Rubbing him harder through his clothing now I slipped my other hand under the hem of his shirt as I ran my fingers over his tensed stomach. I could feel the anger radiating from him as his skin sparked fire under my finger tips.

Kol was begging me to stop this torture he knew I was making him pay for his cold behaviour from earlier but even though he tried to push me away he only ended up gripping my wrist holding my hand to him more firmly. I was lost watching his pleasure my brain not even processing the risk that we were putting ourselves under now.

Kol started to bite his lips his eyes struggling to stay open from the feeling of my hands working him now. His arms were tensing and the vein in his neck were straining as he tried to fight his body reaction .He was so close his eyes were pure desire now as he grabbed the table edge in his other hand his eyes making sure we were not being watched . All words were lost to him now his eyes closed as he brought his finger nails to dig in my thigh my body arching slightly at the pain as he came in my hands. Kol eyes roamed over mine as we stared down one another. Our breathing struggling to hide the excitement of our bodies as our hot breaths fall over one another.

The sound of father being lifted in to his chair broke the spell over us as Kol shot up from his chair; his gaze still so stormy .Kol tore the napkin from my hands covering it over his bottom half as he covered the marks of the wine and his body substance.

Waving him a slow goodbye I chuckled as he walked away slowly trying to hide himself away as best as he could. I knew Kol would get me back later tonight but I couldn't fight excitement and desire to see how. Bidding a silent goodbye I turned my back on Klaus who was still staring in the fire and Mother and Elijah still caught up in father.

Even though it was freezing I wanted to let Kol feel every part of my skin when he slipped in later to lay with me so I wrapped myself in fur blankets waiting till everyone retired for the night. An hour turned in two and then three. My body was restless, unable to fall asleep without Kol beside me now .I knew it was sad but part of me was missing when I wasn't with him. I didn't dream about him and James leaving me all alone when Kol spent the nights with me. I hoped that he had fallen asleep and had not been still so angry that he would have not come to me.

Creeping past the floorboard that creaked I opened my door and took silent steps to Kol room .I tried to wrestle with the handle but he had locked it from the other side. Sighing in frustration, I unravelled a pin from my hair it now falling in waves over my back .Kol clearly wanted to sulk like a child but too bad for him .He after all was the one who taught me how to pick locks when we were little children .Kol claimed that he wanted me to be safe always and one day I would never know when I would need to escape perhaps.

After a few moments I heard the click of the lock giving way as I pushed the door open slowly just in case he was sleeping and he wasn't just laying he stewing in his mood .Kol's back was turned to me the sheets a mess from his tossing and turning .His breathing was too timed and his back was tensed .It was clear to me he was doing his best to fake sleeping. Clearly he struggled to fall asleep without me too and that filled my heart with a sick sense of joy.

Letting the fur rug fall from my body to settle by my feet I pushed his covers back replacing the bitter cold on his body with mine. My arm wrapped around his waist tugging him to me. Kol pretence broke with a hiss between his teeth as my lips trailed over the back of his neck my tongue sucking over the soft skin. My teeth were about to come in to contact too when Kol pounced his body coming to settle over mine his legs wrapped strongly even side of me .

"What are you doing here Bekah I'm trying to sleep and get some rest after your earlier torture over my body?" "I crave you too much sister it actually physically hurts inside."

"Just let me ...

I stole Kol words from his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing him on top of me. My veins were on fire from the contact not only as I had missed him these short few hours but from the intensity of his words. My lips teased his earlobe in my mouth as I begged him now..

"Make Love to me Kol "

Kol's eyes locking mine in his holding them prisoner under the weight of his passion. His voice was deep with need but raw with his jealously

"Perhaps David will do that for you as you still haven't turned him down have you Bekah." His palm gripping my thigh in an iron tight hold.

" Do you want his lips over your neck like mine here " Kol teeth catching my sensitive skin on the side of my neck .His tongue holding it still while he nipped and scraped his teeth back and forth . I felt the blood rushing in its outcry but the only sound that escaped me was a moan of pleasure.

"Or how about here "his soft lips caressing over my stomach his gaze watching my every expression as I wriggled under him my fingers meshing through his hair.

Kol lips fell even further till he was kissing the skin at the top of my thighs so close to the most intimate part of me .His hot breaths making me cry out as my body began to shiver under the contact. His breathing intensified as he eyes winked in wickedness as he groaned in to my thigh

"What about here"

Before I even had a second to respond to make him see that it was only him who called to me, his tongue darted in to my women hood. My back arching all the way off the bed as my fingers clung on to Kol hair holding him in place as I dug my fingernails in to his scalp.

Kol was touching me in a way I had never even pictured or imagined and the pleasure was taking over every cell of me. As his wicked tongue was exploring every inch of me. My thighs were weak as I hang on to Kol for dear life. I knew I was close. Throwing my head back on the pillow I tried to form a sentence but I was gone I brought my palm up to my mouth biting down on the flesh. I flew over the edge as Kol revealed in all I offered him.

Tears had fallen to the sides of my eyes from the aftershocks of bliss taking over me .Kol came up slowly as he bent down to catch them in his fingers as he placed gentle kisses either side of my eyes .He caught me in a passionate kiss as I reacted to tasting myself in his mouth my gasps ringing out in our ears. Cradling his face in my hands I leant up again catching him in a swift kiss my tongue tangling around his.

"I don't want David, I don't want anyone that way like I crave you. Kol I swear it on my life "

"But you have to control your temper Kol or we will never be happy don't let it control you like it does father."

" That man today by the river who held me all last night in his arms or the one who danced with me under the stars that's you Kol. " "Don't let your jealously destroy us as I don't think I can survive without you Kol."

Tears were steaming over my face as the emotions and my fears of the past months all poured out from me. Kol face was pained as his guilt took over he swept me in to his chest .His fingers playing with my hair as he tilted my chin as he kissed me so slowly his lips barley touching mine . I lost time of how long he just kissed me like that just using his lips to let all his love for me wash over mine. I laid my head in the crook of his neck holding him close comforting myself in his presence.

My eyes began to draw heavy as sleep called for me.

"Shush my Bekah. I won't let go of you its ok just sleep I love you with my everything even though I don't deserve you."

The tone of his voice breaking my heart. He truly had and always believed he would be damned.

"Well that's a shame as you have me I'm all yours Kol but I suppose if you don't want me after all then I can just die alone ...

"Or find another ... arrogant ... smug but ... So romantic ... man like ... you ... brother "

." I sleepily whispered as Kol moved me on my side his arms wrapping round me as he kissed my shoulders gently. He laughed a little against me as my sentence faded. His voice caressing my ears

"Not in a million years will I let you find another me there is only one me my darling."

So we drifted off in each other embrace until the cockerel cries pierced the morning air. Kol groaned deeply his voice groggy as he shoved his head under my arms begging for a few more moments to sleep. Giggling at him acting like a small boy I kissed his cheek once before standing up. His body instantly went to keep me there longer but I was faster.

"Hey where are you going so fast get back in to bed Bekah now, I want to stare at your beautiful face for a little bit."

"Also I never got to finish your wish and make love to you last night and it's been too long since yesterday morning."Kol threw the bed cover off him displaying his naked body in front of me tempting me to accept his proposal.

My eyes lingered over inch of him strong muscular frame testing my resolve but I had to go and turn down David as soon as it was light. Pretending to have given in, I allowed myself to play with his hair ruffling it between my hands. Kol's arms came to wrap around my waist getting ready to pull me back on the bed but they instantly let go after I had told him

"Kol I was off to tell David that I can never be more than his friend but if you want to keep me in bed for a little ... longer I suppose."

" You are telling him right now today this moment" Kol tone so full of hope and glee it made my whole face light up . My only response was too nod

"Then go Bekah run get you pretty bottom out of my bed and over there right now " I just laughed a little but I was still nervous and worried about how to break the news to David .

Kol seeing this slowly got off the bed as he cradled me against him for a few seconds as he whispered it would be ok .That David would forgive me soon and that this way I was allowing him to find real love.

Running to my room glancing back one last time at Kol's breathtaking smile of happiness at knowing I had chosen him outright I shut the door. Within fifteen moments I was dressed and my hair in a bun .The light was still dim, so my appearance in the mirror was hard to see, but it seemed like I was presentable.

The sun was raising over the hills bathing the fields in light on the way to David House .Past the town square I saw the pastor prepare the church for the morning service that would be commencing soon .He smiled at me sweetly tipping his hat to the side as I waved back. The nearer I got to David place the more my hands began to tremble my whole body shaking now.

When his door came in to my view I felt some bile rise up I knew this would hurt him so much. All these months I had been all his support and now he would know I couldn't be what he wanted.

Willing myself I managed to knock on the door preparing myself for the speech I had planned. In my heart I knew this had to be done but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt me . The door was whipped open as David face broke in to a warm smile at seeing it was me who had paid him a visit.

"Oh Rebekah I'm so sorry about last night come sit down, IL make us some tea "

"Have you eaten yet? I'm making some porridge, come sit by the fire ? David nervousness clearly showing in his voice .

He was so desperate to take care of me, even though I never deserved it with him. My head was spinning slightly with all the questions he was asking me as he ran out to pull me a chair ..

His face came to rest over mine and in that instant he knew. I hanged my head down as his expressions trying to hide his disappointment at my decision. Wiping away the tear that had spilled over my cheek I tried to be strong .He deserved more than a silent let down.

"I'm so ... Sorry David.. I wish it could be different but I care about you too much to let you settle for me. "

"Please believe me I tried to love you so hard but you can't will it however much you want to. "You David are too special to not have your chance at true love."

"I know with all my heart that one day you will find that women made for you, who will give you all you desire ... I .. Am just so ... Sorry it can't be me David But it can't." My voice finally collapsed as my exhausted body dealt the last words.

There was no need for words anymore David Just ran up to me hugging me tightly .His eyes were tear stained but he was trying to be strong for me which made my heart break even further .

"Shush Rebekah don't cry anymore that was the sweetest ...

" His sentence broke off in horror and hurt as his eyes came to glance across my neck .

"What the hell is that on your neck, Rebekah tell me that another man hasn't marked you."

He stepped away from me in disgust

"That's why you never wanted me you were in love with someone else all this time? you strung me along you claimed to be my friend."

His voice rising with every word. I had never heard him shout in our whole life's it cut like me through a knife.

I rushed forward trying to beg him to let me explain but he pushed me away his back turning away from me

"Get out Rebekah I don't understand how you could do this to me, I known you my whole life. Just leave me your game of using me is over clearly."

David sounded so broken, he was struggling to not raise his voice again. I could feel his rage coursing through his body .His pain everything was in his voice. Once again I had made someone around me suffer by trying to spare them and give them a chance at love.

I ran out of the house my feet carrying me my head was pounding and my feet ached .Till the air in my lungs burnt with every breath inside me... All I kept on seeing was David face in my mind haunting my every moment.

As I ran through the forest near our home I felt my body shoved to the side as arms grabbed me from behind. Before I had a chance to scream I was twirled round and my heart started to beat again when I saw it was Kol. His face scanned over me as he witnessed the mess I was.

"God I'm so sorry Rebekah I was going to surprise you and call your name but you were running so fast " His voice guilt ridden for startling me.

Laying my head in the crook of his neck I sighed being too traumatised to say another word. Kol massaged my back as he held me close till I stilled a little

.

"So I take it that all didn't go well by the looks of it sister it be ok I promise .Kol sighing in my ear.

Dragging my face upwards I just sadly shook my head as I pointed to the mark Kol had given me last night in our passionate exchange.

I saw Kol trying to hide his primal satisfaction so not to aggravate me in my fragile state but his eyes gave him away within a second. If only the light in my room had been a bit brighter than it wouldn't of even been an issue.

Kol just leant closer to me as he placed his lips over the mark before he lifted me up in his arms.

"Kol where are we going "I managed to cry out being too tired to say much else as I leant back closing my eyes as he carried me away. Kol footing was steady even as he carried me through the deep wood. I lost track of time and I wasn't even aware but it seemed as If I had drifted off to sleep through our walk. The next thing I knew Kol was shaking me gently awake kissing the top of my head till my eyelids fluttered open.

"Time to wake up my angel .Even though watching you sleep is one of the most peaceful and favourite thing of mine to do."

Kol uttered as he ran his fingers down my cheeks and down to intertwine with my hands.

He brought our joint hands us to his lips placing gentle kisses upon them. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I was once again hit with the earlier confrontation with David in my mind.

However Kol wouldn't let me mourn further. His hands came to stroke around my waist as he swayed us together his forehead laying over mine. He was making silly faces at me doing anything in his power to lessen the hurt. Till I finally managed to crack a smile.

"Now that's the beautiful face I missed, just think in a matter of days we be anywhere we want with each other." "That's all I need to be happy Rebekah. Every day I just pray that it's all you need to be happy with me."

Taking his hand and placing it over my beating heart I stared in to his eyes deeply my eyes getting drawn in to his as his love poured from them .

"It's all I will ever need Kol never doubt that, take me away Kol lets do this properly and together. "We have a chance at true happiness and to get away from this town. My fingertips went to brush over the hair that was falling across his face as he leant forward catching my mouth under his in a slow lingering kiss.

Kol's smile stretched across his face as a cheeky expression shone across his eyes. Clearly he was planning something more. He told me to close my eyes and not take a peak.

"Are you ready Rebekah" his voice filled with amusement as he watched me rocking back and forth on my feet desperate to know now.

"Open them than my darling " his voice setting me free .

Kol was standing down on one knee his hand open and resting on the middle was a ring .Just a simple Rose Quartz ring but it was stunning. How could Kol afford anything like this? My eyes asking my question for me as I brought my hands to my mouth in sheer shock.

Well when I was working at the blacksmith he taught me about forging rings from stones." "I was always planning to give it to you soon this is just a promise ring ... Till I can afford something better for you."

"No Kol ... it.. "

Kol cut my sentence off with a wave of his hand as he placed his finger over his full lips .

"That better Sister Now I'm not really good with words. But Rebekah you always have and will always be it for me." "Even when we are fighting or mad at one another, one look at you and my life this moment right here is all I ever need.

" I spent years fighting my feelings, torturing myself inside silently never daring to dream one day you would love me like I did with you."

"You gave me everything I ever desired in life when you kissed me for the first time and when you keep coming back to me however much of a fool I am.

"So this is my promise to you that if you let me love you every day with all I have. That I will try to control my temper and not be the most annoying husband in the world ." "But I assure you I will be the sexiest always even when I'm an old man"

"So what do you say Bekah? Am I enough for you in this short life we only came across once? "

Flinging myself at Kol I threw my arms around his neck as he spun me round lifting my feet off the ground.

"I assume that is a yes to my proposal."

Kol warm breaths making my cheeks go pink with desire .

My face broke in to a smile that covered my whole self as I nodded it was the only thing I could do .He had quite literally left me speechless for the first time in my life .He backed me up against the tree my legs wrapped around his waist as I uttered

"I love you so much Kol"

As he lips crushed over mine my words lost to our emotions .His words of forever still echoing in my ears.


End file.
